Ghostly Love
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione rents from the Malfoy, and a ghostly ancestor, maybe a murderer, falls for her. Draco convinces her to be the Handmaiden at an ancient ritual; to be chased by three wizards wearing stags masks. Dangerous, since other beings might join the race, and the stag who catches her, will marry her. Sometimes nothing goes right, but what if Hermione is part of the unknown?
1. Ghostly Love

**_DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny neither to be used or to be further developed by anyone._**

 ** _A/n a short Halloween story one chapter a day. Remember that it is a Halloween story, expect the unexpected._**

 ** _Ghostly Love_**

"Take my _tidings:_

 _Stags contend;_

 _Snows descend-_

 _Summer's end!_

 _"A chill wind raging,_

 _The low sun keeping,_

 _Swift to set_

 _O'er seas high sweeping._

 _"Dull red the fern;_

 _Shapes are shadows;_

 _Wild geese mourn_

 _O'er misty meadows._

 _"Keen cold limes each weaker wing,_

 _Icy times-_

 _Such I sing!_

 _Take my tidings."_

* GRAVES: First Winter Song.

 **The Unseen Lover-**

He sat across her. He could see the smattering of freckles in her otherwise unmarked porcelain skin. She was lovely; there was no other way to describe her. He loved her hair, the lush curls that with the years she had learned to tame.

She stood up, and he smiled at her body, only clad in her sexy lingerie. Her sinuous shape, not an ounce of wasted fat, her womanly breasts contained by a demi-bra, used more for show than a cover. Her narrow hips and big bum, tight and muscled thanks to the hours devoted to training and toning her body; the slight indentation of her waist, giving her body terrain enough variation for a wizard to get lost for a lifetime; her long slender and toned legs, pillars supporting the body of his adoration.

His hungry eyes cataloged every inch of her flesh, his being unable to only enter up to this area really stunk. Mostly because he had failed to see his witch's entire naked body; but he was able to join her quiet presence every day since she moved to his home, who would have thought she was so feminine under her professionally cut suits, that expertly hid her wondrous figure.

A few minutes later, she came out dressed for work. The unseen house resident got ready as every day and Side-along with her; a perk he discovered a year ago. He looked at her and bowed his head in thanks. She looked past him, just like every other day; he wondered if there would be the day when she would acknowledge him.

"Hi there, Granger, how is it going? Are you going to the Samhain celebration, you are welcome, you know. You are renting from us, and it would be strange if you didn't show up."

Why did he call her by the family name was beyond his comprehension, her name was so pretty.

"You know I have not even given it a thought. I have been so busy. Now that I am working for Kingsley, you know." Hermione answered.

"You should come, and if it is because Pansy and Ron will be there, well, don't give it a thought they cannot come, Pansy thinks she might be, never mind. It is my mother, Mum had a favor to ask from you. We need a handmaiden, and you are the only one I can think of it." He turned red.

"You don't have other single female friends?" She raised her eyebrow defiantly and pursed her lips, let it come.

"None that you know…"

"No, I don't know," she took a deep breath, her throat was dry, "why don't you tell me?"

"C' mon, you know, virgins, witches of our age that are virgins." His ears were bright red.

"And who said I am." She wasn't blushing; instead, she was pale and angry.

"Hmm, well…Ron?"

"Bastard, he is one, I mean a bastard. It wasn't his place to tell. If you should know it wasn't my doing, it was his. He wanted to wait until we were married, or his mum would kill him."

"So, can you come? Will you be the Handmaiden? It will not be bad. Mum and the other selected witches will help you get ready."

"What time?" Her shoulders had given out, she appeared defeated. A tear was threatening to roll down her eye. She was flat out humiliated and angry.

"You must be there before lunch. It will fall on a Thursday, but everyone will have holidays."

"What is the dress code?" Hermione asked.

"Err, it will be all taken care of for you." He smiled and left.

She walked to her office, her step no longer confident. She was one defeated witch. He wished he could do something for her but how. He had not liked the other wizard's attitude, he had no right to embarrass her, although, why should she be embarrassed. That was an enigma.

Samhain, something had triggered a memory, time to go, and research in the library. He gave her a quick kiss on her beautiful lips and passed his hand over her tresses and left.

"Hi boss, why are you so upset?" Justin asked. He was her deputy at the new Department at the Ministry of Magic. "Magical Being Rights."

"No reason, some wizards cannot keep their mouth shut."

"Are you talking about, Ron?" Justin asked nonchalantly.

"I guess you could say that; it is humiliating," Hermione answered.

Justin also blushed, "Ah, that."

Hermione could not believe it. Ron must have told the entire Wizarding community, what an idiot, trying to cover he had been unfaithful with Pansy, and her father had found them in her room. Leave it up to Ron, to forget to lock the door and cast a silencing charm.

Hermione went into her office and slammed the door.

"Boss the file you asked for has arrived." It was Theo Knott, one of the other solicitors, but she could not lift her eyes to look at him.

He, more than likely, knew that his boss, his age, was the last virgin left. Her own fault, first she had waited for Ron, and then too angry to go out for almost two years, it made her look like the undesirable she was. She really wasn't, but she chose to believe that.

"Hermione, I heard that you are going to Samhain, would you mind if I escort you. I know you are my boss, and it not really proper, but can we try just as friends?" The slender wizard asked Hermione, somewhat hopefully.

"Err, hmm, I suppose to be the handmaiden, and—," and she was interrupted.

"Of course, wow, well, after for the dance?" Theo was looking at her kind of funny. "Has he explained to you about their tradition?"

"No, err, why?" she wasn't sure that she wanted to hear the answer. What she thought was impossible not now, this was the 21st century; that kind of celebration no longer happened. "Wait before you say anything, does is it involve sans clothing rituals?" She looked straight into his eyes.

"Only for the Handmaiden, in case the ritual is successful. But don't worry, you will have some cover, and it will be fairly dark but for the bonfires." Theo's smile was genuinely feral, and Hermione felt sick. She must look like a tasty bone to the beast behind the smile. No wonder Draco, Draco Malfoy, dirty rat, had not told her the dress code and ran when asked.

Hermione was so upset that she forgot to ask about the ritual.

After Theo left the office, Hermione wanted to go home; she stood up and opened the door.

The office's air was oppressive. Hermione's unseen escort wished that he could have opened the door for her. Some other time he hoped, well time to go, or he would be stuck here, and that wouldn't do. She was his way around.

"Yes, handmaidens and Samhain, thanks," she waited for the assistant at the old bookshop near work.

"Here dear, you will like this one, it is a rare edition, but there is not much market for this type of books anymore. So many of the old traditions have gone out the window with the pollution of Muggle influence, and, ahem— Excuse me, Miss Granger, I meant modern influence." The one hundred and twenty-plus-year-old witch apologized.

Hermione smiled at the old biddy, paid, and left the store. She had to agree with her, all holidays were about selling not about tradition, too bad, or was it?

He was waiting when she got home. He sat near her, never taking his eyes away from the witch. He had a surprise for her, his proposal had been approved, and some were going to be surprised to see him there.

And even more surprising with the turn of events, he could not wait, after all, he was the only hope they had. They were wrong, fertility would come back, but not as they hoped. There was a price for everything.

"Damn, I want to wring Draco's neck and for that matter, Narcissa's. I don't want to be the Handmaiden. Are they crazy or what?"

"Draco, I need to talk to Draco." Hermione's hanging upside head was calling for Draco at the top of her voice.

"Darling, call Draco, Miss Granger needs to talk to him," Lucius called. He was sitting at his wheelchair reading. He did a lot of that these days.

"Granger, what's up?" Draco greeted with a smirk, he knew what was coming. Hermione was holding a book with an open page. Lucius caught a glance of the page and smiled. He also knew what was coming next.

"Yes, that is right. Come over, and we can talk." Draco invited her.

A few seconds later, Hermione emerged across the fireplace. She wore a tight pair of jeans, cowboy boots, leather vest, and a jumper. Lucius stared at her as if she was dressed in a costume. Her hair was flowing around her a clear sign of her displeasure.

"Malfoy, I have this book here. And you didn't indicate that I was going to be naked. "

A/n Let me hear from you if you are interested on this story.


	2. Dangerous Invitations

**_DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, neither to be used or to be further developed by anyone._**

 ** _a/n a Remember is a Halloween story, expect the unexpected. I am glad you like it._**

* * *

 **A Risky Proposal**

"Malfoy, I have this book here. And you didn't indicate that I was going to be naked. "

"No, you are not, or mostly not." He smirked again.

"Do you expect me to try to jump over a bonfire while naked, have you lost your good senses. And what is this, "The handmaiden was chased by the stags? Pray-tell, who will be the stags?"

Lucius rolled his wheelchair quietly and tightened his lips, he hoped to stop a guffaw threatening to escape his lips. He had forewarned his son of his stupid scheme.

"Ok, first of all, you will not be naked, just nearly so, but not really; well, you will have a cover of sorts. The stags are wizards you know dressed in scant clothing with a stag mask and a hood. It will be hot. Besides, you have not dated in a while, and you never know." He raised his eyebrows a couple of times suggestively.

Hermione ignored him, "Wait for a second, so they will be chasing me, and I will be letting them why? In the olden times, it was done for two reasons, either the handmaiden would be sacrificed to the gods, or she would give her virginity in public for the land's fertility?" She raised her eyebrows as if waiting for an answer.

"Ok, if I tell you the real reason will you do it? It has to do with me. As you know, my father suffered a lot of nerve damage because all the Cruciatus he was under. The Dark Lord also indulged in that form of punishment on me; thus, neither one of us can make a witch pregnant. When I marry, if I do, I will not be able to have an heir. However, if we are fortunate, and you fall in love with the stag that catches you, or if at least you shag him in our land, then fertility might come back to the House of Malfoy. There I have said it. Mother and father thought it was a lousy idea to trick you. "

At this, Lucius finally let out a raucous guffaw. He later would say Hermione's look was priceless; she looked both amazed and furious. She was about to murder Draco Malfoy. He was very fond of the young witch since her parents had disappeared. They had never arrived in Australia, and now she was their daughter by proxy. Nothing would make him happier than a Malfoy-Granger, his/her magic would be without an equal.

"With all due respect Mr. Malfoy, although I am sorry for the future of your house, I don't feel like being chased by a bunch of half-naked masked wizards in your property; it brings a lot of bad memories." She explained as she blushed to a bright cherry red. Lucius rolled his eyes; the reference of masked wizards chasing her was not lost on him. He had not seen that one coming.

Narcissa came in that second, she was also very fond of the young witch, and had hoped Draco would marry her. Too bad that, Draco saw himself as damaged goods and didn't want to marry anyone until his "manhood" was restored. Both the parents explained to Draco that nothing was wrong with his "manhood"; it was the same than Lucius', and his mother would be happy to attest to it. At least they were alive.

"Hermione, dear, I was handmaiden myself, it was exhilarating, and that is how I decided Lucius was my wizard. Up to that time, I had considered, ahem, Rodolphus." She avoided looking at Lucius, who was no longer laughing. "I can tell you it was an exhilarating chase. I had promised him to be betrothed and bonded to him that evening if he caught me. We married on Yule day."

"She made the same promise to Rodolphus and to Yaxley. Didn't you, dear?" Lucius' voice was full of jealousy. Hermione smirked and winked her eye at Narcissa who giggled like a young girl witch.

She never said what happened after the chase, and, even though, Draco and Hermione looked expectantly nothing more was said.

Narcissa sat on Lucius' lap. "Mother, get off his lap, he just had his hip replaced. You are going to damage him, I swear, you are like teenagers." Draco grimaced.

His parents were a source of continuous embarrassment. Ok, his father was able but shot blanks. Thanks to his father's allegiance to Snake-man, he was a blank-shooter. That deviant just got off in the Cruciatus, which cooked your swimmers, damn and double and triple damn.

"So, Hermione, what do you say?" Asked Draco hoping against hope, he had not told her other things could happen that night, or that she could be in all different kinds of predicament.

"Who are the Stags? You haven't answered." Hermione asked again, her small foot tapping. Once again, Lucius was smirking.

"Hmm, there is a maximum of three allowed. I was thinking Adrian, Blaise, and maybe you could suggest a third one." He looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Nah, surprise me," she said, looking at her nails.

"So you will do it? Granger, you are the best. I will make it right by you," he would surprise her; he would be the third stag. Of course, there could be 'drop-ins,' one could only hope.

"So dear be here by 12:00, there are a lot of preparations, just with other witches. The preparations are akin to a wedding, you are the bride chosen by the gods. It will be so much fun." Narcissa gave her an air kiss on each cheek. Lucius rolled his eyes again. Poor young witch; she had been bamboozled by the master of all, Narcissa and her toady, Draco.

"Miss Granger, for the record, I am opposed to the idea. I hated being a stag, it was preposterous." Lucius told her with an apologetic face.

He could not believe that Draco had not told her the entire scheme. Or, how the 'chase' had gone 'wrong' at least once before, and the bride was never found after the 'stag' took her into the dark of the night. Oh, well, that was long ago, they read it in the old books. Or the part when a surprise would just show up and make a night out of it. And then if he opened his mouth, this could be the end of the Malfoy line.

"You did not complain when you grabbed me that night." Narcissa winked to him.

"Not indeed," Lucius smiled, everything was well. He worried too much. And he wondered if his hip had healed enough.

October 30

Hermione was a bundle of nerves. Although he wished he could make her feel better, right now it was not possible, later he would. And then, then he could finally be free.

She felt on the edge, ready to change her mind. She was wondering if she had made a mistake. However, the idea of being chased by three die for wizards was not the worse prospect she had encountered in her life. As Theo said, it would be dark, and even demure Narcissa had said it was a lot of fun. And what if she found a life partner as Narcissa had?

Theo had not mentioned if he were the third stag, and she had not asked. She was kind of hoping for Draco, but he would never, give her the time of day. What was the bit about his manhood and shooting blanks? She would ask Ginny.

This year was the third living at the beautiful cottage in the Malfoy estate. When Narcissa learned about her problems with Ron, she had offered her the cottage where one of Lucius old relatives used to live. It was hardly a cottage, as big as or bigger than her parents' home. Luxury was the understatement, and the place included cleaning services whether she wanted them or no.

The cottage had Floo connection to work, and she did not see much of the Malfoys if any. They occasionally invited her for tea and during the holiday. However, their social life was rather quiet. It was due to Lucius' poor health after all the tortures his guest had submitted him to. But more than likely, it was due to their loss of status after the war.

On her way in, she paused in front of the portraits at the entrance. They were not the live kind, more like Muggle ones, with an occasional movement or the same words every time. Most of them had been painted after the subjects had died. There were a couple of the ancestors that were nearly carbon copies of a young Lucius or a little older Draco.

Both aristocratic, haughty-looking, and if the Malfoy History books she had read at the cottage, were true, they were black-hearted assassins. Passionate wizards who were jealous and had killed themselves and their spouses in front of family and friends, all over love feuds. She shivered, another reason to stay away from the Malfoy.

He was surprised at her believes, she shouldn't believe everything she heard. He sat next to her and touched her hair, too bad he was unable to feel it. Tomorrow would be a different day. She stood to go to the kitchen, and he followed, he loved the robes she wore, a lot better than what he was to see. Those blue trousers were sexy, golly.

He sat across her bed, watching her undress in her dressing room, she was perfect. He would treasure her virgin sacrifice, oh, yes, a day to take her to him, and to convince her to stay in his place, if she were smart she would accept it, or so he hoped.


	3. The Handmaiden

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, not to be either use or further developed by anyone else.**

 **A/N Oh, oh...**

* * *

 **Samhain morning**

The Floo announced a guest when she was eating breakfast and getting ready to leave. She went to see who was calling more than a little annoyed, she didn't have the time for visitors. She was even more distressed when she saw the caller.

"May I come in? I need to talk to you, it is urgent."

"I don't want to talk to you, nothing that you wish to tell me is urgent to me. Go away, we have nothing to say to one another. A fine friend, you turned out to be." Hermione growled.

The intruder should go. He had done enough harm and needed to leave her alone. A fool he was, in his opinion, to leave such a prize for the nasty, sour witch.

"Please just give me five minutes, and then I will leave."

"Talk from there." The same than always, Harry's betrayal, then Ron's, the later still had the power to upset her.

"I made a terrible mistake, I need you to help me get out of it, I don't love her. I only have loved you. I don't know why I behaved so shabbily. We could go away to the continent. You have enough money from your parents."

"Ron Weasley, you are a despicable creature. I heard that Pansy is pregnant, what kind of person are you? Get out of my sight, now and forever. I never want to hear from you again. You are on my heart and always will be, but I'll never be close to you again. Why are you telling everyone that you left me because I was a cold piece? That was the real reason why I was a virgin, according to you. You are such a liar, if you're unhappy, you deserve it. You do, go and be unhappy now and for the rest of your life. You made your bed, now, lie on it."

"Wait, don't close the connection yet; there is something you must know, don't run tonight. You can be in mortal danger, the Malfoys are using you. Please, please come with me." Ron begged.

"No, you're wrong, you're the one that used me. You don't want me to find somebody else and be happy. My only mortal danger is you. Go away, and never, ever, talk to me again." Hermione's voice sounded final.

She closed the connection and dried a few tears. She still cared, but the pain was nearly gone. She seriously thought that he didn't want anyone else to have her. Goodbye and good riddance, that's all she had left to say.

She just felt lonely. Her parents were gone, who knew if dead. She never found them in Australia; it was like they have never gone there, or they have moved away, and she didn't know where. She also lost Harry once he married Ginny; it was like she never existed. Although she knew that it was Ginny's doing, it still hurt.

He was unhappy to see her aching and was worried that she might not be running. He hoped not.

 **Samhain**

There she was ready to go running. She was nearly naked, but for a thin chemise made of see-through linen. Her hair was washed, conditioned, and combed to perfection. She had a manicure and pedicure, but no polish. Her body had been buffed, oiled, perfumed, made alluring. Her hair flowed down her back. Her only adornment was a wreath of flowers around her head and…nothing else. She covered with a cloak, Narcissa gave her a huge hug. Hermione could have sworn that she looked afraid.

"Mrs. Malfoy, is there something the matter?" She felt the older witch shaking.

"Darling, just a word of advice, make sure you don't allow yourself to be caught by an unknown stag. There are legends, never mind. I am behaving silly."

Lucius who was waiting on his wheelchair told her, "There are no legends, I wanted to look the other way, but I' ll forever feel bad if I didn't tell you, there are real dangers during the chase. It hasn't happened since one of my ancestors, rumored to be the last of my Elven forefathers, disappeared." He paused to stop Narcissa, who tried to push him away.

"Ah, yes, he fought a visitor stag. Blood was found, both he and his bride were gone. He lived in the cottage, where you stay. The next day his brother found coffers full of gold and jewels. We guess a payment. He is one of the so-called rogues, he wasn't. Just a story to hide the origins of our greater fortune."

"Darling, we have no way to prove it, after all, it has been a few hundred years," Narcissa interjected.

"I am sure that will not happen." Hermione sounded hesitant; however, the earlier incident with Ron made her decision easy.

"Well, I guess I will have to be watchful," she had put her wand on the holster around her thigh."

She had made a mistake, of that she was sure. Granted the stags had looked super yummy. Adrian and Blaise had told her the same if they caught her, they wanted to marry her. She agreed. She wished to ask them why they'd never even approach her before.

Adrian told her without having to ask, "I will be the one because I might never have the chance again. You have built a wall around you, for that faithless worm who doesn't have the word loyalty. He already has other witches." Those words did it; she promised, to herself, to accept whoever caught her.

She never saw the third stag until the running started, at that moment the hood and masks covered their heads, but she was nearly sure that it was Draco. It was built like him, and gods, he was beautiful.

The chase was into the woods around the Malfoy grounds. First, she had to jump three small bonfires with many cheering for her. That made her feel high and high on hope. What a great feeling. Narcissa was right.

Now she had the feeling that there were not three but four or maybe five stags chasing her, mostly because they didn't have a hood, and their long Malfoy hair was apparent. If that were the case, she was in big trouble.

"Stay on a path, don't go into the woods, it will be unsafe," she was warned.

She could see the ones she thought not to be one of the three stags. They were coming upon her, and she could hear them arguing; so, panicking, she took off into the woods. She went for her wand, and nothing, she wasn't sure how it had happened, but she had lost it.

No, this was a mistake she had to go back to the path. She could hear someone calling her, her heart was about to burst. She ran faster, she could see the lights along marking the trail.

Her feet were protected by a charm, which was good, but she couldn't see so well in the dark. She could hear Adrian nearly yelling, "Blaise, did you see where she went?"

"No, but Draco is ahead, strange, he wasn't wearing the hood, hmm, his hair was longer."

"That cannot be, Draco is behind us," Adrian answered.

Draco, "I will pass you, and she will be mine."

"if that is you, then who was ahead of us?" Blaise answered.

Then Draco, "Oh, shit, she might be in trouble, run, let's find her."

A voice she didn't recognize, "She is mine, you lost…"

The last she heard before she tripped on a branch and all went black.

 **The Stags**

Draco, Adrian, and Blaise ran to the meeting point, they look to no avail. There wasn't a trace of her. "Did you hear someone laughing and saying they won?" Blaise asked nobody answered.

Lucius was beyond angry, "I advised you, you knew the dangers. I had a bad feeling since Draco came up with this idea. Bring the dogs, we need to find her. Kingsley will order an investigation, Azkaban here we come."

It was near 24:00 (12:00 PM), and she was nowhere to be found. They found the spot where she went into the woods, the magical signatures showed one maybe two more runners; confusing signatures but full of magic.

Everyone was quiet, the festivities had turned into a wake; Narcissa was crying, but Lucius sat away from her, he was furious with his wife and his son. It was unavoidable, the Aurors would need to be called, and the outcome was grim.

"She is lost to us, I just know it." Lucius sat, staring at the bonfires. A tear ran down his cheek, he really liked the young witch, what a terrible loss; she was like a daughter to him.

A/n Is this it? A true horror story? Hermione was taken where? I just don't know. Wait I say the story would be over today, this one was. But could there be an epilogue? A second part, I wonder…notice the story is not complete.


	4. Possesion

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N one more of the Halloween story. This chapter has mature content. I guess, there will be one other chapter after this; I have another version of the same theme.

 **Possession**

Hermione snuggled closer, she felt at peace inside the warm embrace; this was a strange dream. "My witch, I love you, so very much. I finally have you in my arms. I want you, but I will not force you. Will you lie with me?"

He was so beautiful; she made up a dream lover, her imaginary Malfoy. He was a younger Lucius, with a little of Draco, he had nearly colorless eyes and half braided hair; he was tall and sinewy. "Yes, but you must know first, I have never had been with a wizard, not entirely that is," Hermione told him.

Hmm, his ears were different. Hermione giggled, he looked like a Tolkien elven, but even better. His hair was like his eyes, colorless. The hair seemed to be made of filaments, darn, her imagination was awesome.

His hands traveled her body; each caress made him want her more. The reality of her warm body exceeded his dreams. Her scent was driving him wild. Thank the gods that she waited, that she kept her innocence for him. The real significance of it was the first time union, not the blood.

"Yes, I know, I am glad it is so; it makes it possible. Since you were out for a while is nearly midnight, and, and…," his mouth fell on hers hungrily. In her dreams, she could hear the eerie music and chants. Oh well, his kisses were drugs, his tongue and lips licked and caressed.

She pushed him, "I know; you were in one of the Malfoy in the portraits; what is your name?"

"Yes, and no, I am Balthasar. I am in both portraits, look at them carefully, it is the angle and the clothes from two different centuries. Now I am only in one; kiss me, my love." His eyes were devouring her, and she could hear his labored breath.

She grinned, what a dream. One of his hands was on her breast; her nipples hardened with his expert soft kneading. She moaned and made noises, burning, wanting more.

She realized that they were naked. Yes, they had no clothes, of course not, this was a dream. So realistic; it was so warm, she could feel his hard sex cradled between her labia. He had no apparent hair on his legs. It felt strange.

When he moved, his cock rubbed her clit…so good; she was melting inside; wanting more, she pressed her hips upwards.

His mouth lowered to catch a nipple, his tongue went around it. He moaned as his body arched. He laid Hermione on the soft moss that grew all around this unknown meadow. Now, she could hear the singing clearly; the voices were singing old chants like in a movie.

She quit thinking now that his body was above hers. She liked that, even more, when he kissed her brow, "I wish there was more time. I have not even touched you. Although regrettable, we have but a few minutes, forgive me, beloved, next time," he smiled sadly.

He kissed her while his hands traveled her body, one stayed on her breast, squeezing lightly. All the while, his cries of pleasure accompanied the eerie background sounds.

His body moved restlessly above hers, caressing her body with his. She moved with him arching her hips, seeking more contact; her legs wrapped around his. She made needy sounds; her body was sensitized, and her sex ached from wanting him in.

He poised his cock at the entrance of her core, his eyes locked with hers. Soon, his cock's broad-head stretched the narrow channel, slick with her arousal. With the initial contact, she climaxed. The contractions wouldn't stop, her body writhed with intense pleasure; instinctively, she bent her legs and opened them to allow the invasion of her body.

"Yes, yes, …oh…" She cried, speaking broken words.

The music was louder; he pushed harder. Sweat covered his face, and she could feel his body shuddering.

"You're beautiful," she said, looking at him. He was.

He tried to smile without success, "No, you are even more. My love, say that you will be mine, my wife," he begged until all she could hear were his sounds of passion.

"Yes, yes," of course this was an erotic dream. How romantic, even the discomfort. When she and Ron got to nearly this moment, he pulled away and asked her to use her hand.

No, her dream lover wasn't stopping, she was wrong, "Next time it will be better, sorry my love," in one push he had breached her. She gasped in pain, holy cow, this wasn't a dream. But now, she was already caught in the snare.

He stopped briefly, "Shh, shh my love. It's done. Gods, this is so good, you are so warm, so small, oh, my love."

He moved his hand over her sex, seeking her clit, touching. He was large and wasn't in, but only a little. Deep enough, she thought.

He was moving again; it hurt. Hermione pulled back, in an attempt to break the contact, to move away. "No, stay, it will be better…oh, gods," he cried and his body arched, his fingers moved over her slick sex.

His hips thrust, "Yes, yes, more," he was right; it was much better.

"Yes, much...better," she said as his cock slid in and out her core and another climax started. Her hands moved over his flexing bum; her feet caressed his legs, she moved with him.

"Beloved hold me, hold me, now, now," his cock swelled inside. It didn't feel too bad; sure, she felt pain but not much, mostly pleasure; something was happening to her. Her body ached like she had a fever. While his seed flooded her, his groans and voice were loud, "MINE, MINE!"

Everyone froze by the bonfires; they heard, "Mine, mine," as well as the music. It sounded as if there were other chanting nearby. Then, everyone saw the shadows of a couple in a close embrace, while lighting illuminated the skies.

They could see her face. It was Hermione's, only for an instant, because the male covered it with his.

At the same time, plants sprouted everywhere. The smell of blossoms filled the air. Then, nothing, all was back to normal, only the blossoms' scent and the new vegetation remained.

Hermione woke up in her bed, …alone. She sat on the bed completely awake, aching and wet and…she touched, blood and she guessed semen? Who or what happened? She needed to get up and find out. It was difficult; her mind was hazy.

She heard voices, "We need to look here, maybe we can find clues."

The door to her bedroom open, she screamed, Lucius and three Aurors entered, one was Harry.

Lucius Malfoy asked, "Are you okay?"

"Everyone out, I am fine. Harry, take your people and go; this is a misunderstanding." She had just remembered.

"Hermione, I will be by you. So sorry, it will be different. I was sick with fear. I cannot bear losing you; you have grown so distant."

"No, don't make promises. You were the first one to abandon me." Hermione answered, despondent. Harry's abandonment had hurt the most. After all that she did for him, and he chose what he wanted. Once she had loved him, her first love, but she was over, long ago.

Harry looked at her; he was speechless because she was breathtakingly beautiful. She glowed, "You look different." His eyes opened as if this were the first time he saw her.

His heart fluttered, the love potion Ginny had fed him for years quit, right then and there. He loved his wife, but wasn't in love; he had never been. That was unfortunate because he would be forever aware of the lost chances. Now, he was immune to love potions, and he would carry the pain of what he had given up.

She looked not of this world; others were feeling some of the same Harry felt.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you wait, please, let me dress." She looked at Lucius and at the wall clock, the time was 4:00 am.

She picked up the hand towel by the bed to clean up. Now, she was very sure; it had not been a dream. She took a short shower and dressed in warm house clothes.

Lucius sat waiting when she entered the room, he stood up and held her, he thought of her as his child. "We thought that we'd lost you."

"Wait," she ran to the portraits. "Look, this portrait is empty."

Indeed one of the two side-by-side portraits of the Old Malfoy rogues, was empty, only the background remained; the other had the picture of her lover.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "He is gone; what happened?"

"I don't know; you tell me, this is your house." She looked at him expectingly. What if she never saw him again, her heart ached. "I think he was the same in both, just in two portraits."

"But in the books, the guests who saw 'him,' always saw him and the other one as well. Still two of them. Did he 'take' you, is that what happened? You cannot stay here, come back with me. I think that you are in danger." Lucius urged, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to go alone.

She didn't want to go, but he insisted. She finally agreed.

When they went to use the Floo, it wasn't working; neither did Apparating. Lucius was panicking. His hip was killing him; he needed a pain potion.

"It is not far, I can walk," Lucius took her hand; they opened the door, "You go first, I watch your back, don't let go."

Hermione opened the door, and that was as far as she got. She couldn't go outside because she ran into a wall.

"What is happening? This is our fault. Come; let's try another way." Lucius was afraid that she was already lost to this world. He wouldn't let it happen.

Three figures materialized, all dressed in grey robes, they looked similar, but not quite the same. One stepped forward, her mysterious lover.

"Don't take her. Don't try it. She is mine." He opened his robe; he was hiding a sword, the other two had bows on their hands, arrows pointing at Lucius.

"Drop your wand; you will be dead before you try." One of the other two said.

"She stays."


	5. What and Who

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.**

* * *

 **What and Who**

Lucius was beyond angry, he was mad at Draco and Narcissa for their crazy scheme. So let the name die, Hermione could marry Draco, and let her make a child with someone else. She would bring the family honor; she belonged to his family. Thus he wouldn't let these whoever take care of her, brutes.

He looked at them carefully, aha, "You are a ruffian and a brute, you raped her." Lucius pointed his finger at the one poking him with his sword.

Hermione was beyond relieved, she had been afraid of never seeing him again. "No, he didn't, I gave him my consent." She walked to him and into his open arms. After shielding the sword, he held her. He caressed her back with shaking hands and leaned his chin on her head. She could hear the loud beating of his heart. He smelled like a pine forest, like a homecoming.

Lucius recognized love in the whoever - whatever's eyes. He wasn't a human, of that, Lucius was certain.

If Lucius were pale, they were the color of bone China. Their hair was as near to colorless as he had ever seen. The too large eyes were barely grey, not a human color. The ears were not too big, but bigger than his with pointy ends and a unique form. Their looks were too perfect, flawless, beautiful. One might mistake them for beautiful females if not for their masculine chins and necks. And what was up with the circles around their forehead? That was a bit excessive, he deemed it so; the master of overstating eyed them with a critical eye.

"Who are you, and better, what are you?" Lucius eyed him with distrust. At least they were dressed in beautiful garments, nothing he had seen before, he could see the leather, bone, and gold cuffs around their wrists. And weapons, why? The magic wand was enough or judging by the situation, maybe not.

One of the other two answered, the one holding Hermione had closed his eyes. His face reflected utter contentment.

"We are your relatives and have been trapped for nearly 800 years. Where? In an in-between; times move very fast if we stay away from here. What? We have been called Elven, that is good enough."

"But why are you here, why Miss Granger? As far as I recall, you weren't invited." Lucius asked curtly.

One of the two brothers sighed, he was losing his patience, "You need to understand. It happened long ago. Our name was Malefeu, my father posing as a human had won all these lands. This is our story:

 **The Brothers**

" _My father had three sons. Our mother died victim to a wasting disease. Although rare, it strikes our females while pregnant. It appears as if she was infected during a stay here. At the time when she became sick, she expected Balthasar; by the time he was born, our mother was nearly gone. My father fell apart, we came to and fro many times during the next 150 years or so. We would go for long trips and would be back as the descendants of the ones who left._

 _Hence the two portraits of Balthasar my father had made. Balthasar was his favorite. The paintings are magical and indestructible, and there is a reason behind it. They were made 100 years apart. During a hunt near here, he met his second wife, a magical human. Though she was beautiful outside, inside, she was a dark, miserable soul. Soon she had a child, and my father disappeared. We still don't know what happened to him._

 _To her surprise, she found out that she couldn't access the coffers stored on our side, neither could she cross alone. We didn't want to help her because we distrusted her. Hence she bid her time. Our youngest brother, Elias, was unable to cross as well. We guessed because of his dark soul. At the time we loved him and thought he felt the same. Our lives were not lacking material things. We had this land and much more, but it wasn't enough._

 _Little did we know that Elias and his mother started planning how to get rid of us since he turned 16. The elaborate plan was to get a human bride, or one born here. It would allow us to be anchored and stay here if we wished. We had all been here for years and would need to leave soon. We loved Elias and wanted to stay here._

 _During festivals, we ran to catch a bride. She had a human parent and looked very much like Miss Granger, we guess an ancestor._

 _Because she came from a wealthy family, all those who ran had to present their proof of riches, so we brought four coffers full of gold and jewels. My brother Elias counted on us._

 _Alas, we were tricked, we ran into a trap an imprisoned. We knew only one could have the bride, but it was my youngest brother who got her, too bad his heart was full of greed. Sad, because we would have shared all we had with him had he just said he wanted more._

 _My young brother, your direct ancestor, wanted us gone. Yes, he trapped us, but he also lost his long life, and a wedge of darkness tainted his soul. He nearly destroyed us with a nasty potion, and then carried us to the other side of the portal where we are trapped. He couldn't, however, destroy the two portraits of Balthasar._

 _Perhaps Elias married her, or someone else. We couldn't see here for a while, we were near dead for over fifty years. If he married her, he gave birth to your ancestor," He pointed at Lucius. "Less than a year later, he murdered her and blamed Balthasar, who wasn't there, but nobody knew that. We don't know how he managed._

 _Over the centuries, we have tried to get someone to hear us. We finally found out that if a magical female would love one of us, we could be free. She also would need to cross the portal to keep it open for us..."_

He told them about seeing tenants come and go, about a few of them, but never finding one suitable.

"So, please imagine our surprise when our Lady Hermione came here. We could see thru her, she was not only magical, but she was something else. We were full of hope, maybe she could cross over." The brother looked at Hermione, who was still on Balthasar's arms.

The second brother continued after looking at the couple, who was hardly paying attention to anyone else, he grinned. As for Hermione, she wondered why Balthasar was so familiar. She was unaware that he stayed around her most of the day.

"We could have a chance during a race, Balthasar recently found that we could take part in races during the same day and month when we were trapped; we were trapped on Samhain. If we could catch the bride, we had the chance to win her. We had seen our Lady, but Balthasar loved since he first saw her. Granted we argued over who should have her, although our Lady is a prize, it is more than that, he truly loves her. He can now stay here but only inside the house, and we can cross but only during the night."

Hermione heard that and looked upset. "But can something be done?"

"Yes, you are with child. It happened when you agreed to be his wife," he saw her smiling. She wasn't looking angry, all was well.

"When the child comes, Balthasar can walk outside the confines, and we can come back for good."

Lucius was doubtful, but he saw a solution to his problems. Although he didn't want to force the issue, he was open. True, he was aware, it would be a tough sell because these warriors didn't look like the sharing type. "How are you going to stay? You don't look too human. Well, there are glamours."

"We will modify our looks, glamours are breakable, don't worry. We will be relatives, and others know you are part elven, now diluted with time. We can only modify so far."

Lucius kept computing, he looked at Balthasar who could eat Draco in one bite. But still…He would let the dust settle, it would work, maybe.

"We know you lost your seed, but you are from our line, we can make up a story. In return, we can heal your pain, but we cannot reverse the hex that destroyed your seed. We can heal a lot of the body damage, but something like that is only reversible by the curse giver, within days when it happened, Sorry." The first brother, seemingly the oldest, proposed to Lucius.

Lucius couldn't help the devious smile after hearing the proposal. He would leave it open-ended, for now; in any case, he would have grandchildren, a big wish of his. He wanted a house full of mini-Malfoys. And that was, more or less, what the Malefeu brother had implied.

"Be glad the Malefeu doesn't die here, it continues. It is good for us because we will be able to return. Very few of our people have that chance. Our Lady is magical but is something unknown to us, we could see it. She made it possible. We know your prejudices, many of theElven were so. My father was an exception, and tried to teach his people moderation."

"It doesn't matter to me. Miss Granger was and is special to us regardless of what she might be. We are honored to have her trust and friendship. I think of her my as my daughter by proxy, and even more now." Lucius added. _Indeed, she is my child, if not of my loins, I do love her as mine._ He thought.

Hermione had never heard such words from Lucius, and yes, the Malfoy were like family, Lucius and Narcissa were, his words made her happy; but, "I hate to contradict you, my parents were non-Magical. Of that, I am certain."

The oldest brother shook his head. "We will investigate, it might be a good idea. We have theories; otherwise, you couldn't have made the crossing. We could see behind the façade before. Look in the mirror. Whatever you are, the joining made the cover, you call Glamour, drop."

Hermione ran to a mirror. Her skin was hot.

"Holly cow, I, I…," she said when she looked in the mirror. It was her, but it wasn't. Her hair looked made out fall leaves, she kind of like it since it suited her curls. Her skin was pale but also looked like light fall foliage. The ears looked normal but little pointed, well, nearly like a cat's ears.

She smiled, she had pointy incisors, when touched with the tongue were sharp; actually, all were sharp. Her tongue wasn't pink, it was greenish. Her eyes were bright yellow, with somewhat elongated pupils.

Lucius completed her sentence, "You look different, not ugly, au contraire, beautiful. I would say you are a woods-dweller. They have been called many names since ever. We can look, I believe your parents either didn't know, because you were changed, as is done with changelings, or they accepted you. We must look. Meanwhile, try to think as you were. I've read that before."

The three brothers nodded in agreement.

She closed her eyes, and after a minute looked again at her reflection, she grinned, "Swell," the hair looked and ears nearly normal, same with the skin, the eyes were definitely yellow, no change there with round pupils. Her face and body were narrower and, she thought, taller. She could pass.

"Yes, nicely done, but you must know you attract all the males. That is why I think you are woods-dweller." Lucius was glad that she was already family; otherwise, vultures would be trying to take her away.

Now Hermione was displeased, "Am I a nymph?" She hoped not.

"Nah, those are a myth. The woods' dwellers hid because their females would be enslaved for their looks, there are several books we can consult. What do you know about your birth?"

She told them that she was born on the continent. Her parents had gone for an extended sabbatical and came back with her. She had seen her baby pictures. She was called their miracle baby since her parents were in their 40s when she was born.

"We can look in my parents' home," Hermione suggested, Lucius agreed. Unfortunately, the brothers couldn't leave the house. She wanted to find out who she was; it felt important, urgent. Too bad that Balthasar didn't want to let her go.

"I promise I'll come back. Let us go," Hermione lifted her head to Balthasar, so Lucius and the brothers left the room to give them privacy.

Balthasar caught her mouth with his. His kiss was desperate, he pressed his body to hers. "I want you so, but that is not it, it's just that, I cannot bear to lose you."

"I was also afraid not to see you again, I felt hopeless. Please trust me. I'll be back soon."

The older brother placed his hand on Lucius' hip. The pain was gone as he never had it before. "Once we make a formal agreement, this will be permanent."

"Fair enough," Lucius agreed, he could see that this being was his relative, a good businessman. He was joyful to be pain-free for the first time in years.

They, Lucius and Hermione went to the large house where Hermione had grown up. Lucius looked around a well appointed, elegant home.

After a short search, in between her mother's mementos locked in a box, which they open without a problem. Inside, they found out the mother's Taggesbuch, the leather-bound notebook's name was engraved and painted with gold leaf.

"Yes, my mother's old diary, the year is 1976-1979, this should be it, my mother's father was German."

She brought it back with them after reading the entry.


	6. Discoveries

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.**

* * *

 **Important Findings**

They, Lucius and Hermione went to the large house where Hermione had grown up. Lucius looked around and saw a nicely appointed home.

"Why did you stay with us when you have this home?"

"Too many memories, besides my parents still might come back, and I prefer my independence. Besides, I wanted to stay close to the magical community."

He looked at the wall portraits, "You don't look like any of them."

"I made the same comment, my parents are both quite tall, they had reddish blond hair, straight. I asked them why I looked so different, Mom said I looked like a German relative. Though I am certain that she wasn't telling me the truth."

After a short search, in between her mother's mementos, they found a locked box, which was quickly opened. Inside, there a few pressed flowers, Hermione's first baby tooth to fall down, and other small trinkets, each inside sealed plastic bags, the ones used at the Surgery. In the bottom inside a velvet sleeve, there was a leather-bound notebook, 'Mein Tagebuch,' the name was engraved and painted with gold leaf.

"This is my mother's old diary, Tagebuch is German for dairy, my mother's father was German, his wife Austrian," she opened it, the name Gertrude Granger, 1979, was also engraved in gold leaf. "This must be it. Her other dairies are on her side of the bed. They were from her early life, she told me that they were too personal, but I confess I read them all a while ago. I skipped the gross parts."

"I imagine, you skipped chapters of your parents' love? Draco likes to pretend that he was born magically." They both grinned, Hermione had already seen Draco's discomfort when his parents touched.

They sat down and read the entries between January and September, there were not many. In September, they found what they were looking for.

… **Sep 1979**

We are staying at the hunting lodge belonging to my father's family, but most were killed before and during the war. My father was sent to the U.K. in 1930 after his father foresaw the changes. My grandfather opposed the growing regime and was murdered along with his wife in 1933.

My father married in 1935 when he was 19, I arrived one year later. My father fought during the war as an RAF pilot, but I think he was a spy. After the war, we came to live in occupied Germany, my father was posted there for four years, but I don't remember much.

Now that the years have passed, I begged my dear Thomas to come with me to see our properties, there are many. Now they are all gone. He has not wanted to go back since the auto accident that took my parents' lives. I finally convinced him to come to my favorite place in Germany.

The main house has been rented for years, but we are considering taking it back, to open a small hotel and give up our Surgery. The hunting lodge is a lovely cottage; we used to come yearly for our holidays with my father and mother until they were killed.

The lodge is located near the forest, really behind our backyard, a lovely place…"

Hermione read a little more and stopped, "I never heard of that house. I know of a couple houses and flats. I guess my parents worked by choice. My father often said that my mother's fortune brought the money to renovate the house and filled the family's empty coffers. I need to look, their solicitor must have a copy of the deeds. I receive all the monthly rents from the management company."

"I see, I have in front of me a rich heiress, so many secrets around my favorite young witch. Too bad Draco didn't catch you," he smiled wryly.

Hermione said nothing, she was glad that Balthasar had caught her. "Let's finish reading, the sun is coming up."

 _The …last night we heard cries, a woman. We went outside to help. Hiding behind a chair, we found a beautiful female, but she was different, I mean not like us, not human. She wore furs and fine silks and was adorned with expensive jewelry. When we looked carefully, we saw that she was with child, in labor, and gravely injured. She had a deep cut on her shoulder, it was surprising that she could be there._

 _She spoke in an old dialect that I understood. She knew that she wasn't well. She told me that she was running away from someone, from the baby's father. She wouldn't say more. I told her that we could help, to trust us; but she wouldn't say anything else to us._

 _That night after stitching and bandaging her, we helped her to deliver the loveliest of babies, a tiny baby girl. She looked like her mother's child, a miniature; we fell in love with her, both Thomas and I. Her tiny head was covered with fine curls, our little princess._

 _In the morning, she was gone, but the baby stayed. She no longer looked like her mother but entirely human. Needless to say, we were happy beyond belief. I covered her with kisses and held her close to me. Thomas embraces us both, we were the luckiest couple alive._

 _We found a letter next to her…_

 _In the next page, there was a piece of paper folded, it was written in Latin._

 _"It is with great sorrow that I must leave my daughter behind. I cannot run with a baby, or we will both be caught. Take care of her. I changed her, so she is now your kind. She will never find out if things don't go well for me. Call her She-my-one. Never give her to him or his kind, never. You will know when you see him, I made sure of that. Always remember what I called him last night. Don't let him fool you_ with his lies or his charm. _I'll try to come again..._

 _My husband said, "Her-my-one, Hermione, that will be our princess' name," he asked me what name she had called the father. When I told him, he signed himself. He is right, we would never be able to fight someone like that if his kind exists. We hoped that I misunderstood her_.

They read some more. Hermione's parents were helped by a friend to falsify the records, then, they returned to England and pretended that she was their child. They went back to the lodge every year until Hermione was four. They read the final entry:

 _God forgive us, but we cannot give up our precious child. Besides who is to tell that the fiend who was chasing the mother, will not find and hurt our baby. We decided not to go back. The last time we were there, I swear I could hear her mother telling us to leave._

 _We didn't even unpack, it would seem that Thomas was of the same mind; thus, we drove until we arrived at the Ferry, only stopping for meals and to stretch. By the time that we boarded the Ferry, we could virtually feel someone on our tail, our imagination was running wild, or not._

 _Lord have mercy on us because we must keep our tiny Hexe with her wild hair, fiery temper, and wise attitude. We know that she is magical, but she is perfect, we love her as she is. Our princess is a God's creature, so good and kind to everyone. At our Surgery, everyone wants to hold her, but she is too busy with her books. She is our gift, one we cannot give up._

That was the last entry, so Hermione packed it to bring back with them; her hands were shaking.

"I want to go back to the lodge, what if their disappearance is related to my birth. I think it might be." Her eyes filled with tears. "My parents were the best, I hope they are well. What if my biological father is some kind of demon? I need to find out, I need to be able to defend myself; maybe I can find my birth mother's people, and they can tell me what happened to her."

"Yes, my dear, but you will need to convince your Balthasar to let you go, and frankly, if I were him, I would oppose you. What if your father, the one your birth-mother mentioned, was behind it? I would say that it is dangerous. We first need to research."

Hermione remained unmoved, her arms crossed, Lucius knew the gesture, Draco did the same, she wasn't open. No matter, he continued, "Whatever you are, you are a good being. This is fortunate but not uncommon, in cases of mixed heritage, the child only inherits the mother's attributes.

Unfortunately, it is also regrettable since we won't be able to determine your father's nature. Do remember, the females of your kind were kidnapped and enslaved by others because of their looks; I believe that was your mother's case. She must have known her child was a female and ran. Let me think and research before we do more."

Hermione insisted, "I am not afraid, I fought the Dark Lord. There is no need to fear, I can defend myself. I need to go before I am too big."

"My dear, it is not only your life, but you are putting your baby at risk." He pleaded already knowing how stubborn she was. He didn't want to risk either the mother or the baby, and he could see all the risks; and, she was carrying his future.

Later on, she would realize that she should have heeded her mother's advice. There were things unknown to her, dangerous ones.

1983-1984- The seekers- Germany -Near the Granger's Hunting Lodge

"She was near here, I can sense her. Let's look some more."

"I can see her, she was with child."

"Yes, neither are here, they are long gone...The humans in the empty place must have helped her."

After looking more, it was decided, "We can leave someone on the look-out, but we must be savvy, we aren't the only ones looking."

"No, we aren't, but we will be ready. We must find it out. It will be difficult because this world has changed much."

Back at Malfoy Manor

Both brothers were gone when Hermione came back. Balthasar waited for her near the door and had already closed Floo access. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, all while he held her tight, and kissed her head.

"My love, what did you find out?"

Hermione sighed, what she wanted was to kiss him, but they need to talk, she read him the entries, he was troubled of what she might think. It didn't matter, she had to know.

"Did your birth mother leave you a token, something like a jewel? She would need it to find you." He had some ideas.

"Not that I know, we can look again. I wish I could ask my parents."

He was troubled, she needed to know his suspicions, even if she misjudged him.

"What you read makes more sense. Now I understand why you could crossover so easy. You see, there is something you must know. We, the Elven, are not human, so we don't feel the same, for once we lack what humans call compassion; the concept of fear is nearly unknown; we fight to the death if necessary, no regrets." He saw her fear and toned it down.

"Even though we respect others, not all of us are the same. Long ago, some Elven turned Dark. Humans sometimes called them Dark Fae, but that is an invention because the Fae are not real. Those Elven are cruel and work with the Dark hordes. They like to steal and enslave beautiful females for their pleasure. My mother was one of them. She was taken when she was but a child, luckily my father rescued her. Later on, my father blamed her sickness on them, he was probably correct."

Although she didn't feel the darkness in him, her decision remained unchanged, "I am going to the Lodge, I feel the urgency. It must be done as soon as possible." She looked at his stern face.

Predictably, he answered, "No, you must wait until I can go with you, let my brothers find out more. Besides, no offense, but you are no match for one of them. Have you thought that the urgent feeling could have been insinuated by your father or his people? Maybe your mother left the token inside of you, and destroying your cover makes you more reachable. You must consider that possibility. Sorry, beloved but I cannot let you take those risks."

Hermione assessed him and decided that they were at an impasse. Whereas she would discuss it tomorrow, she wouldn't change her mind. She knew one thing, this was one bossy male, and she wasn't going to be in prison until she had the alleged baby.

"It is nearly breakfast time, I am going to bed." She jumped out of his lap, and he followed her to their room.

She went to get ready for bed, undressed entirely and wore a short robe loosely tied, then went straight to her bed. She found him waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the bed, but Balthasar didn't stay there.

He stood up and took her in his arms, he felt more than ready. It pleased her because she was equally hungry for him.

"I am not tired." He grinned, his face showed his desire.

"I am not either."


	7. Love and Disclosures

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

* * *

 **Love and Disclosures**

She went to get ready for bed, undressed completely, and wore a short robe loosely tied, then went straight to her bed. She found him waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the bed, but he didn't stay there.

He stood up and took her in his arms, he felt more than ready. It pleased Hermione because she was equally hungry for him.

"I am not tired." He grinned, his face showing his desire.

"I am not either." Her voice was charged with promises.

He licked her neck, slowly. "Elven like pleasure, to explore limits. But we only do it with chosen ones. We don't understand sharing our bodies with everyone. Even my dark brethren have chosen ones, but only care about their own pleasure. Before you ask, we only love once, it is a curse. I was unwise by choosing a love that was unlikely to happen, unwise but lucky." He bit her neck lightly.

"Have you had other lovers?" She was upset, it was ridiculous; why should she care?

"Only two, passing passions, just forget about them. As I was saying, I want to try much with you. I do have a request, show me your true self." He was trying not to smile at her jealousy.

"How?" She asked.

"The same way, think of the way you looked before." He explained.

"Oh, I see." She looked at her hands, they were slender, the skin color was different, her nails ended on a sharp point.

"Even more beautiful, here," he moved next to her and untied her robe. He groaned and fell on his knees to sit on his calves. He sat her on his lap, bent his head, caught a nipple between his teeth, and bit lightly. The bite made her burn with want; her skin felt boiling hot. When she looked at his head, she saw her body glowing.

He stood up and picked her up on his arms to place her on the bed.

He stood admiring her, "No wonder that so many covet your kind." His voice was barely audible, she could hear him breathing. His hand gently traced her body, starting at her feet. His fingers left a trail of want, when they traced her thighs, she arched.

"Why?

"Because you are perfection. Your body is a beacon. You smell like desire, like sin. If my dark brethren would see you, they would stop at nothing to have you."

She noticed that he was fully aroused, his large cock moved against his flat belly, she stretched her hand to caress his belly, to touch him; but he moved her hand. "No, it would last but a blink; let me." He looked at her, "You have little body hair, I would say none."

"Same as you." Her eyes roamed her body.

He moved between her legs, in one fluid movement he raised her hips to him. "I wonder how you taste." His voice but a whisper.

Expertly he opened her labia with his fingers, and she heard his cry. His mouth and tongue moved and caressed all around while reality faded away. All she could hear were their cries. Her body shook with pleasure.

His tongue moved between her thighs then slowly up. She bent to touch him, and that was when she noticed her coloring, it was a foreign body. Hell, she was glowing.

He looked up, his face wet with her. He moved before she reacted, raised her legs and slowly moved his hard sex, large as he was, near her sex. One hand moved down, over her sex, over her clit, around it. She wanted him in. "Now, now."

His mouth covered hers, holding her close, he moved his hard sex slowly in her channel. By now she was desperate, he held her hips, "Slow my love, wait," he chuckled softly.

That was when she did something unexpected, she pulled up and bit his shoulder, forgetting her teeth. At once, her mouth filled with his blood; she felt as if she had drunk a bottle of wine in one sip. His reaction wasn't of pain, his body shook in ecstasy, and his eyes rolled back.

He was no longer teasing and entered her in one swift thrust; he moved his hard sex in and out of her, thrusting in a frenzy; it all went wild. Their bodies rolled on the bed, he licked and kissed wherever he could. She did the same, her hands ran along his body, wanting to learn him.

Their bodies moved, seeking maximum pleasure, she could hear his love words whenever he wasn't kissing her, words in an unknown language. His body went taut, and hers, in unison, followed. Her body clenched with pleasure, that increased when she saw his face transformed, with passion, with love.

She heard a voice when she was coming, "Where are you, tell me." It was a male, his voice was low and seductive.

It made her come down fast. "Wait, let me." she change back to her human self. "Someone is trying to see where I am. I think that you are right." She looked around scared.

"Maybe whoever is one of your people, but it might be your father. My dark brethren raise their children; their daughters are worth kingdoms. They sell them, or best said, they arrange their marriages for their gain. I tell you what, you cannot change to your other self. It is dangerous, I am sorry that I asked."

"Did they find me?"

"What did they ask? Was it a male or a female?"

"A male, I think, he wanted me to tell him where I was."

"Did he say your name?"

"No," she shook her head.

He held her close, "It must be either your father, or one of his people," he assessed her; "Now, about the bite, don't be upset because it was most pleasurable; unfortunately, your bite and my blood in you must have made you more visible. I should have told you, your bite is a source of great pleasure. Something in you, releases a substance during the bite that makes the experience more intense; I've read about it and was hoping for it," he looked chagrined, annoyed with himself for maybe endangering her.

She blushed, "I don't know why I did it, am I a vampiric being, and my teeth are sharp because of it?" Her look was one of horror, her teeth were a little stained, so he willed it gone.

He grinned and kissed her nose, "Of course not, it only happens during pleasure, my life fluid, err, my blood, enhances your own pleasure. Otherwise, teeth and nails are used during fights. The bite and the blood creates a powerful connection between us. Please don't be mad, listen carefully. "

Hermione was tense, "What?

"Whenever we are so connected, my brothers feel our pleasure as well. You took my blood and enabled a strong link. In a way they shared our love, Sorry. I should have told you." He made a face.

She seemed curious, once Ron, Harry and her, had talked about a triad, but Harry went to Ginny. To her, Harry was her first love, thus, it had been a great betrayal. She needed to think about it. "I see."

He waited for her anger that didn't come. "You aren't mad? I cannot block the link unless they will it; and it won't be easy. Wait." A troublesome thought crossed his mind.

"What?"

"Maybe your father is related to us in some way. It might be an old link. Many elven went to the Dark; my father mentioned one of his relatives had married one of them. You might be a relation, maybe. For now, don't listen to it." He held her tight, a slight tremor ran thru him.

"I need to go and face whoever. I think my parents are prisoners. I owe them this much." She stated, not asked.

His face was no longer soft. It turned into granite. "I won't allow it. You are carrying life, maybe a daughter."

"You don't need to allow me; I am my own person. My parents need me." She insisted.

He wouldn't listen. He saw her getting upset and took matters on his own hands. He touched her forehead, and she went to sleep.

He was troubled, he had never told her the entire truth, and, now, he was afraid. Maybe her father was his father's greatest enemy. He'd noticed that Lucius had looked at the circlets they wore around their heads. Yes, it marked them as, what humans called, royalty, but they also served as a shield. He had to tell her. He touched her forehead again.

"I am tired, let me go back to sleep," she moved closer.

He kissed her lips softly, "First listen, there are things you must know; I had not told you the entire truth." He started his tale:

" _My father was an ancient and also was the ruler of many. His father's father had many lovers before he met his chosen one; although uncommon between our kind, it happens, he was a pleasure seeker. One of his lovers was known for her powers; but many suspected that she had demon lovers. She got with child, and had one son, Izquiel._

 _Time passed, and my grandfather found his chosen one. His lover was sent away, and she joined the dark ones, taking her son, Izquiel, with her. When my father was born, his half brother, Izquiel returned; he was an adult. He claimed no to be like his mother; but he was. He finally left, was asked to leave after trying to kill his baby brother, my father, more than once._

 _Izquiel went back to the Dark and within years, he became not only their leader, but also my father's greatest enemy. He was known for his cruelty. My father was crowned as the ruler when his father was murdered. Izquiel challenged him, a few wars were waged, one after rescuing my mother, Izquiel's prisoner. Izquiel always lost._

 _All was well for centuries, or it seemed so; then my mother died, and you know the rest. We have long suspected that Izquiel was behind my father's disappearance."_

He took her hands, they were freezing. "We also know that Izquiel didn't claim the throne. He must have known that he wouldn't be accepted."

Hermione asked, almost guessing the answer, "Why are you telling me this now"

"My brothers and I, believe that Izquiel is responsible for my family's woes. Even worse, fate must have intervened, you must be either his child or a son's child. Either way, if/when we share blood, it creates a link during the moments when we are sharing pleasure. If so, and he has seen you, he will stop at nothing to get you. Something else, he could have been taking blood from your mother, it is forbidden to us, but he wouldn't care," he hesitated; By doing so, he could keep her linked to him."

Balthasar stopped to asses her face. She nodded so he continued.

"Your mother must have been powerful, if so, her blood also made him stronger. I haven't told you that your mere presence enhances my powers, as well as my brothers'. Whereas it makes us stronguer, we thought it unusual. However, it all makes sense now; yes, even the love Lucius feels for you. He sees you as his child, I know. It is not only your mixed heritage, but the fact that we are related. As for your blood, it would make Izquiel nearly invincible."

"Am I the child of a veritable monster?" Her eyes filled with tears.

He dried the tears with his lips. He got a jolt of power, not his intentions, "Yes, but your nature and your looks are your mother's. Nevertheless, can you imagine if you fell on his hands? Many could be endangered. Let's sleep, you need it. We can discuss it when we are awake."

He omitted that the baby she carried, would make truly make Izquiel indestructible. It would happen when he took his or her life source; Izquiel would sacrifice his own grandchild, Balthasar didn't doubt it. She shouldn't be told since would scare her too much. Maybe she needed to be scared, too bad that he didn't think it necessary.

She was already asleep. However, she was resolute on her intent, more than ever. Her parents and probably her birthmother, and perhaps Balthasar's father, needed her. She was going, and she knew who would help her.


	8. A Father of Sorts

A/n a short update. RL is very busy for 10 more days, and I didn't want to disappear. If you like this story let me know. I have three finished stories, one of Lucius at Hogwarts involving time travel, a short one of Draco and Hermione, and one of Fenrir and Hermione, of the Mate series in Hogwarts. I will see.

I might publish another part today or tomorrow. it needs a little work.

 **Brooding – somewhere -**

"The child was a female; I was right. She shines with power; does she ever, she is beacon; but so is her mother, so it should be easy to recognize her. There is, however, something different, there she was, and the next minute, she was gone. We must find her, if we find one, the other will follow. It has been long enough. Nobody takes what is mine." Darkness clung on to Izquiel. In times like this, everyone gave him a wide berth; it was safer for all.

"Did you have any indication why it happened now? Maybe he knows, he knows much. Have you tried to make him talk?" His guest asked.

"No, he has frozen and enclosed himself inside a wall of power; thus, it impossible to get close to him. Before you ask, everything has been tried, and all I can do is to make sure any intrusions are quickly dealt with. I have my own walls to trap him should he try to leave, and he knows." His anger was evident.

"As to how or why it happened, why I was able to sense her after years have passed? No idea, but I saw her; she is a beauty. I have no doubt that she is my child, and there are so very few of her kind. With her I'll rule forever." Izquiel looked at his visitor, "I will pair her with your son if you assist me; but I must find the mother as well because pleasure no longer has an appeal. It would be futile to deny it, she is the one for me. It isn't a secret, many have already guessed, after all, I have not bedded anyone since she ran away."

"What will you do when your daughter has a child? I don't trust you. Will you take his o her life force? Or use the child as a milk giving animal? I will not tolerate either, not with my grandchild. I heard that was the reason she ran when she was birthing. Only demons feed on blood. I have supported you, but I am not one of you. Is there any thruth to the rumors?" he asked Izquiel.

The impossing king stood up and banged on the table, "I don't like gossip, so drop it. For now, we must figure out why I can sense her now; what is making it possible. Keep looking; although I don't think it possible, maybe she went to the humans; foolishness because they never help. I will post watchers all around the forest where she was last seen. They will need to be careful because the males of her kind are quite deadly. They are expert archers, whose arrows and blades are laden with deadly poison; I should know, it took me years to get her, it wasn't easy. It matters not, because now that I know her child was a female, and she is alive, I will find her; I will find them both."

Although his ally said nothing, he was thoughtful, today, he had finally learned something about himself, he knew without a doubt that he wasn't a demon. One thing was to bite in passion, the other was to use your child or your grandchild, or your spouse for that matter; their life's fluid wasn't yours to take; he hadn't fallen that deep. He had done a lot of wrong, but now that he knew, maybe there was attonment. The question was how to do it without Izquiel finding out.

* * *

 **1979- A win** **dow to the past – Hermione's mother-**

She looked at the house where she'd left her baby and cried; she wanted to go back for her, her breasts were heavy with milk, and she ached with the need to hołd her. Sadly, she knew that if she took her child, they would be easily caught. She needed to remember that the humans loved her daughter, they wanted her since the moment they held her, and she saw the goodness inside them.

She wished that she could get to her people, but this land wasn't familiar. She had used an abandoned passage, hoping to escape. She remembered…. _he was out, and she had stayed behind since it was too close to her birthing time. She managed to get to a portal and fought the guard at the entrance by jumping on his back, awkward with her large belly, but she was desperate. She had no weapons but her nails and teeth since she still wore the solid metal ring, the slave collar, around her neck meant to dull her power._

 _The guard cut her with his sword, but she didn't let go of his neck, tearing it up. She took his sword, blades, and a key to open slave collars. Once she opened it, left it behind because she knew how it could be used to trace her. Before she left, she closed the bleeding neck with a pass of her hand, not wishing a death on her hands. Right afterwards, she went thru the portal. The effort induced early labor, and the pains started; she tried to look for passages that only her kind could see. Finally she found a couple; decided to go thru a space between two old trees, and arrived near the human dwelling._

Now, with her baby fairly safe, she needed to figure out where to go, well knowing that she might be found if she stayed in one place too long. She was glad that she had never allowed herself to feeel any pleasure, otherwise she would have taken his blood, and the link would have been stronger. It was already bad enough since he had often availed himself to hers. He was a demon.

She was in pain, barely healed, and the birth had left her even weaker. She was walking too slow, wondering if she were going to be able to get away. That was when she saw a cave's entrance; it shimmered as if it were only an illusion; it was powerful magic, she recognized as so.

Carefully, she disguised herself with the sorrounding forest after sensing Elven, but not like Izquiel. A voice compelled her, "Come closer." She sensed no danger.

Inside the cave, she saw the most beautiful male that she had ever seen, the fabled Elven King. Izquiel was nothing like him. Izquiel's hair was dark as coal, his eyes were cruel, his skin was grey and his lips were black. The King's hair and skin were nearly white, and the ever oppressive evil didn't clung to him.

The Elven King, lost for hundreds of years, was inside a block of something that looked like ice, looking straight at her.

She couldn't get close to him, magic walls stopped her.

"Don't be afraid, I know what Izquiel has done to you. You must hide and keep a watch because with either your or your child's blood, all be lost." He told her what to do and where to hide. Finally, he advised her, "You will 'sleep' until the time comes. I hope to see you again; for now you'll be on the look out. You will know what is needed, when is needed. Now go, quickly before you are sensed. I do wonder how you were able to enter, or to hear my call, maybe there is hope. They are coming, go quickly."

When she looked back, he was no longer awake, he was frozen, eyes closed. In less than an hour, she was had hidden from everyone; it was the only way.

 **Present Time**

Hermione was dreaming, in her dreams she saw Izquiel's face. He was searching, "My darling child, tell me, where are you? Look around you…" She could see him clearly and felt him breathing next to her. He reached out and…


	9. The Stubborn Witch

Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. storyline, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

a/n one more

* * *

 **New Life**

Hermione was dreaming, in her dreams she saw Izquiel's face. He was searching, "My darling child, tell me, where are you? Look around you…" She could see him clearly and felt him breathing next to her; his voice was compelling. He reached out and… Hermione woke up and sat on her bed screaming, still feeling the fingers on her cheek, he had caressed her face, and she wanted to erase the feeling. It was dark outside, she realized that she had slept the entire afternoon. She felt ice cold and was shaking; her heart beat furiously.

Balthasar heard her screams; he was already awake; he sat at the table with his brothers. He was drinking a glass of a newly found delight, a glass of lemonade with chunks of ice; his brothers were drinking the same. They all appeared in the room at once, one had a bow ready the other two swords on their hands.

They saw a phantasmagoric figure not quite there; not recognizable. At once they blocked the entire area around the house, creating a web. Thus, whoever had been there before, lost the link immediately.

Hermione still sat on the bed. "My father tried to come thru my dreams. He wanted me to walk outside to show him where I was. I saw him clearly, he touched my face," she shivered, "he sort of looks like you but something is off."

"I'll be back." Balthasar's older brother said. The three brothers appeared concerned but said nothing, they were not sure what could be done. .She saw the brother standing in front of a mirror, and then just half-faded out. Balthasar half smiled, he knew what his brother was doing. He made a sign and his brothers left the room. Hermione had avoided looking at them remembering what Balthasar had said, but his brothers weren't acting different.

Balthasar looked at her with sadness, "It is my fault, I brought him into your life; I am so sorry. Even my father was leery of him; I think Izquiel is behind my father's disappearance, probably killed him. I brought Izquiel right into your room."

"No, he was already in my life, I just didn't know. I was planning to search my parent's house just this week. Once I had found the book, I'd have gone to check. Then, he would have found me."

He nodded his head, she was right, but he wasn't sure if Izquiel would have recognized her with her disguise intact. Balthasar thought that all started when she crossed over and changed to her true self. However the link was firmly established when his blood flowed in her veins. Thus, he was responsible; his brothers were mad at him, they thought that was what happened. They told him to stay away from her until Izquiel was no longer a threat.

They heard several voices outside the room. "I haven't told you, but you are a princess now. We planned a small gathering to introduce you and meet some of our people. My brother did the equivalent of a Floo call to let the guests know they could come." Hermione took her wand but he stopped her, "Don't use magic, let me," he moved his hand, and she was dressed and ready. Dressed was a missnomer, she wore a heavy silk evening gown and heavy jewelry; she saw her reflection on one of the largue mirrors. He offered his arm. "Let's go and meet them."

She had no time to answer because they had appeared in the main receiving room, it was busy with others like Balthasar and her brothers. Everyone was silent when they saw her, then went down on one knee and lowered their heads; Hermione stood there, frozen.

At once they stood up, said something she didn't understand, and exploded in happy jubilation. One by one came by her, she understood them, at first not so well, but it became clearer. Her life had taken a strange turn.

The three brothers left her alone to greet a late arrival. After a brief talk, they introduced the newcomer, "He is an old friend, he grew up around Elias our half-brother. Please tell my lady wife what you just told us."

"The three princes disappeared one day. Later on, I heard about Elias wife's murder. Elias didn't died as you three believed; I should know, I saw him a while ago, and he was younger, like one of us, maybe only a little older. He only comes to these lands for recreation, occasionally. I approached him and asked him if he knew what happened to you. I already knew of his human's wife murder. He said that you three had left after losing the run and quickly excused himself; he was there with his son, one of us."

"Where did he go? He hasn't been back here; not to this home. I would have seen him." Balthasar asked.

"I had him followed. He lives in the Far Lands; we know it because he went thru a hidden portal guarded by Izquiel's people. It would seem that your family has bad luck with second wives."

"It figures that the two would get together. Maybe Izquiel lured him since long before. I was sure that Elias had died away from here," Balthasar said.

"Too bad we don't have one of his mother's blood to trace him." Their old friend complained since human blood was traceable.

The brothers and Hermione all smiled, "But there is at least one, let me call him, he would be thrilled." Balthasar explained.

Lucius brought Draco along, all the visitors were fascinated with humans with traces of them. Lucius was extremely proud to know he was descended from royalty. Draco knew that he would be insufferable for a while; when he saw Hermione winking an eye, he grinned, she shared his opinion. When asked if he would help, Lucius agreed, gladly.

Too bad that Hermione was making plans of her own, reckless at that. She was now convinced that her parents' disappearance was related to all of this. She was glad when she managed to exchange a few words with Draco; it was a start.

When everyone was gone; Balthasar sat to talk to his brothers and asked her to rest.

Hermione went to her room and sat to admire the gifts the visitors brought; they were unreal, it was like reading a fairytale. She was alone in the room when she felt that she was being watched; she looked about and saw a pair of eyes glowing on the window. Whoever must have noticed because she heard a soft tapping, someone was knocking on the glass.

She didn't stop to question how could someone be at the window, not when the house was heavily warded; instead of calling for help, she picked her wand and approached the window. She saw nothing but heard a voice, "Open up, quickly."

She didn't see her husband leaning against the door frame, waiting to see what happened.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked and moved closer, narrowing her eyes since whatever was there before, it was now gone.

Balthasar coughed, Hermione harrumphed, "I want to go out and look."

"Don't, you have no idea what is out there." Balthasar warned her. She was fixing to argue when the tapping started again.

Both saw the face, a male of her kind. Balthasar opened the window. "Come, but be careful when you move around. I will kill you if you come too close."

The one outside didn't come in. Hermione's heart ached, this being could have been her brother; she felt great empathy and deep longing. He was dressed like her mother described in her diary, she wanted to reach out.

"I see that you are her child, you live. It is true, and it gladdens my heart. I cannot stay long since the entrance will soon close. One of the Elven told us that you were here; however, we didn't think it could be right. All that I want to say is: stay here. Whatever you do, don't go back to where she birthed you. Wait here, I must go." With these words he was gone.

Balthasar's eyes were fixed on her, "Did you understand him?"

She seemed surprised, "Of course, he spoke in English."

"No, he spoke in an old language common to many of us nearly 1,000 human years ago. Something is changed in you. My brethren spoke in our own language between each other, and we noticed that you understood. I hope it doesn't mean that your nature is totally unbidden, manifesting without you wishing it, because it will make it easier for Izquiel to find you." He was somber, "I couldn't bear if he were to harm you."

"I am not afraid, I can take care of myself. I've been fighting evil since I was a child." Her mind was made up.

He moved next to her and held her in a tight embrace. "Please listen to me, I would not want to go on living if you were gone," he bent to kiss her. Her warm mouth caught him on fire. Although he was aroused and hard at once, he stopped, "I want to warn you, my brothers are here, I have asked them to close the links. Unfortunately, they told me that is nearly impossible, it must be you. If you wish I will stay away."

She wasn't listening, his kisses drugged her, "Kiss me," was her answer. Her body was melting. She felt gushes of warmth when she pressed against his aroused sex. He lifted her and moved to their bed.

"My Love, my love," he repeated between kisses, his hands lifting her gown, caressing her legs, as he opened her thighs.

He was kissing her belly when he noticed her skin changing color and glowing, he lifted his head just a little, and saw her face changing in front of him, slowly he removed his hands from her and rolled away.

"What are you doing?" She tried to climb over him, but he just held her tight, and kissed her forehead.

"We cannot share pleasure because you'll revert to your real self. I thought as much, your human cover is but a veneer, thus we must forego sharing our bodies until you learn to control it. In your real state, he will find you for certain."

"We need to find a way to face him. I cannot live in fear. Let me go, maybe your people can help me?"

She insisted. "Besides, surely he cannot find me just because I change."

"Maybe not before you took my blood, but now it has changed. Besides, when you change, biting will be natural to you." He sighed, "How I wish; let's go and have some food, I am hungry."

Hermione saw his face, resolute. She had also made up her mind, besides, she thought that he was exaggerating. She pouted and stood up. He was too careful, they all were, she was convinced. Harry, Ron and her had faced terrible dangers when they were very young, she had learned much since. He couldn't be sure Izquiel could see her, maybe he was wrong.

He wasn't, at the moment she changed, Izquiel had a clear flash of her, as well as the back of an Elven male. They were laying on a bed, unclothed. Izquiel saw thru her eyes for a couple of seconds, but the male's face was at her sex, and only the hair was visible. He roared in anger, he would never permit his child to be with one of his enemies. He needed to find her; he needed to plan. He'd never wanted children, but with 'her' was different. True, his child's blood would give powers like never before, but he wanted an heir; this time not her blood, his child, not for sale, for him. He wondered where she could be, and why now, he needed to think.


	10. Looking

**_DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. This story is not a plot bunny, neither to be used or to be further developed by anyone._**

A/N. Just a very short Chapter to let you know: I am planning to end this story, which is maybe not so popular, but I like it a lot. I know it has a small following so here goes. By the way, I finish most of them unless there is very little interest.

 **A forest- Germany 1984**

Nearby a hunting lodge built in the 19th century, a tall male encased in a block of ice opened his eyes. He felt his half-brother, Izquiel was looking trying to find the beauty that had called to him. He sent a feeler and saw the problem, a human couple with a child, not a child, his niece, and Izquiel was going to find them.

He took a chance and sent them a warning, to run as fast as they could. His niece, a little female, he hoped that one day he could meet her. He hoped that he could reach the mother, she could be his, one she would, he hoped.

He heard Izquiel's people and went into the spirit world.

 **1998- January- Same place**

"Thomas, I think all is safe here. We need to get the place ready and get our princess. Those evil wizards nearly killed us, here it is safer."

The tall male felt the humans, they had returned, it was unfortunate because Izquiel's people would find them since they had marked the place as a possibility.

He 'talked' to the Grangers and was sorry to lie to them. Using a voice known to them, he guided them to an old portal into a safe place, the same where he had sent the beauty a while back. Time had no meaning for him.

Gertrude and Thomas heard Hermione's mother, she was telling them that the lodge wasn't safe and where to go.

No far for the lodge, a pair of beings were posted waiting to see who came back. They missed the Grangers, by a few minutes but were glad that the couple was gone because Izquiel people were there as well. They disappeared into the woods, not wanting to be seen.

"Thomas, look," Gertrude Granger pointed her finger at a bed of moss inside the giant tree, "Hermione's mother, she is wearing the same clothes."

They approached her, "She is so beautiful, our girl looks like her human version, we shouldn't have left her. I know our princess tried to erase our minds, but it didn't work. I worry about her." Thomas touched the mother's hand. He was holding his wife's hand. "Is she dead? Feel, she is as cold as ice."

Gertrude grabbed the mother's wrist to see if she could feel a pulse, but before either could say another word, both collapsed on the soft moss growing all around. Perfect timing, the frozen Elven King thought.

Minutes later, Izquiel's people had sensed the humans and tried to follow the trail, but there was no sign of life anywhere.

The Grangers had walked from the main house, leaving the car and their luggage inside the vehicle left in the garage. Nobody had seen them come.

Years later, when a group of his Elven was looking for their king, he was able to send them a message before he was blocked. "Izquiel's daughter lives, find her people. Her parents' name is…"

Inside a three, a human couple and the Dweller princess lay in dreamless sleep, barely alive. It was how it should be.

 **Dower's House Malfoy Manor**

A few days had passed since the Stag race when someone rang the bell at the dower's house. That was most unusual, Hermione pulled her wand, Balthasar still laying low, hid in the dark behind.

She opened the door and saw a shorter version of Balthasar, but he looked a little older. He was dressed in odd clothes. A mix of early 20th Century and Wizarding robes, he looked at her, assessing her carefully.

"My request might sound odd, you might wonder how I went thru the complex wards, I didn't. I used to live here, long ago, and I came thru other paths. I want to look at a couple of portraits…"

Hermione lifted her hand, "First, before you go any further, what is your name?"

"My name is not relevant," he started before he was interrupted.

"But it is, but it is, my dear brother." Balthasar was pointing an arrow straight into the heart of the newcomer.


	11. Brothers

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n sorry, zero time, RL is tough

* * *

 **Brothers**

The newcomer backed two steps, "Is that you?"

"Yes it is I, brother dear, I guess you are surprised? Why are you here after so many years after you imprisoned us? Did Izquiel send you? Oh, Elias! What sorrow you caused us. My little brother, how we loved you, and how badly you deceived us."

Hermione turned around surprised, "I thought that you said that he was long gone."

"No, I was told that he lived, and he has a son, one of ours."

"Please, may I come in?"

Since the sun was going down, his brothers appeared as well. They were dressed for battle, Hermione noticed, she was dazzled by their perfection. They were Malfoy to the nth degree, wow. This moment, they looked unfriendly, aggressive, their arrows pointing at Elias, their wayward, traitorous sibling.

The four siblings looked similar, but Elias didn't share the glow of his brothers, he was tainted. Balthasar and his brothers formed a wall around her. Furthermore, several bodies appeared, male and female; all battle-ready, guards she guessed.

"Please tell them to leave, I come in peace." Elias pleaded.

"No, they will stay, last time we trusted you we were put away for 700 and some years, not a good idea."

"T8hat is why I am here to try to repair old sins."

"Why now? You could have done so ages ago."

"How did you?" Elias decided it wasn't a good idea to ask how they got out.

"Come in, sit, hands on the seat." Hermione invited her wand on hand. She still hadn't figured out that she didn't need it.

Elias' eyes were cloudy with tears. "I have regretted my decision forever."

Hermione called Susi, a house-elf who deserted the Malfoy to bring drinks, "Lemonade," they all asked, but Elias asked for ale.

"You want a beer?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you have," Elias asked, but when he saw the glasses with the clear fluid, he asked for one. The beer had no effect on them, but he liked the taste, until now.

Hermione grinned, these powerful beings hooked on lemonade, and, basically, anything that came from her Muggle fridge. Their other favorite was ice cream in all forms, bars, popsicles, and most frozen treats. The break eased the tension.

Elias had his eyes fixed on Hermione, hoping that he was wrong. If she were who he thought, then he needed to hide from his uncle.

"Before we talk, is she your wife?" He saw the massive ring she wore.

Balthasar's arm wrapped tightly around his wife, liking this less and less.

"None of your affairs, but I am certain you know that I married. For now, my wife is your queen. Again, why are you here?"

"I was hoping to bring you back, but I guess you are already out."

The Brothers looked at each other.

"Can you get us out? We are only partially out but don't get ideas, whereas we are not totally free, an army protects us. If you are planning something against us, be prepared to die."

"No, no, I have regretted it. I was poorly advised, and I made deals with the devil."

"Did you?" The three brothers said at once, Balthasar added, "Let me guess, your mother was lovers with Izquiel, she wanted it all. Probably killed our father, and you betrayed us. Am I close? And why did you wait until now? "

Elias paled, "Pretty much so. To the second, I was afraid."

"And what has changed?" Balthasar asked.

"He is after his daughter. He had a child with a Dweller. She looked like your err, wife? But, of course, not quite the same. The rumors were that he wanted to use the child like a milk cow, her blood to make him invincible. He was already using the dweller for this purpose. She ran away close to her birthing time. He offered to let his daughter marry my son if I find her."

Hermione was trembling, her eyes were full of tears, her poor mother, trying to save her child, trying to save her.

"Who is Izquiel, what is he?" She asked.

"He is our uncle, but he is changed. The darkness took over him, he looks like us, but his skin is grey, and his lips, hair, and eyes are dark black. I have done a lot of wrongs, but haven't fallen that deep," Elias answered.

Hermione knew who he was; his skin was in effect, grey. She had thought that she had seen Izquiel in black and white.

They were all afraid this was a ruse, they should have kept him out. They all were sad to say that they still loved their brother. Not a good thing.

"I can see you don't trust me, I need your help to defeat him. He has our father."

The brothers stood, Hermione was afraid when she felt their anger. High winds ran thru the house, and an electrical storm broke out just around the property. Minutes later, the Floo was activated. Lucius, Draco, and several workers came in. They had their wands out, Narcissa was also there, battle-ready.

Elias stood up looking at the Malfoy, realizing they were his descendants. His heart filled with emotion.

Balthasar introduced them, "I guess, they are your grandchildren, sort of."

Lucius froze, he already knew the story. Was Elias here for the brothers, to hurt them again? He didn't lower the wand.

"You aren't welcome," Lucius affirmed. Hermione smiled at him; she loved this Lucius, he was a force to reckon with as a father and a friend. He was protective. "What is going on?" He asked.

Hermione answered, "This ass helped their uncle, who captured their father. Not only, he imprisoned them, but help him to trap his own father, what a son." The anger was doing something to her, her skin felt hot.

"No, my father wasn't my doing. That credit goes to my mother. I would like to know you, don't be hasty."

"Hasty? What have you to support your so wishes of goodwill?" One of the brothers said to Elias.

"Wait," Balthasar went by Lucius, pulled him to the side, and updated him.

Lucius was worried, "Don't trust him, does he know who Hermione is?"

"No, but he suspects," Balthasar answered.

Hermione was so upset that Balthasar noticed first, then he saw Draco who looked drunk. Narcissa was blinking. "So pretty," Narcissa blew it, "you are a dweller, my lord, they are real, so beautiful; my lady what an honor," she said and deep curtsied.

All the arrows pointed at Elias. They would kill him before letting him out with this new knowledge; she was their princess, a great honor to have her. After all, Elven and Dweller blood ran thru her veins, they all dreamed that they or their children would marry one of her children.

"No, no, I already suspected, they look alike. I will never forget your wife's mother, nobody has. Trust me please." Elias' eyes fixed on Hermione.

"We do not trust you. What I mean, nobody here trusts you." Lucius said, not afraid.

"I have a spy; I want to rescue our father. Izquiel saw his daughter somehow, and he is paying mountains of jewels to whoever finds her." Elias told them.

Hermione was furious instead of afraid. "Now, I must go and find them; my parents. They are all in danger, I can feel it, it is my job." Hermione ascertained.

"No, you aren't." It was pandemonium, everyone wanted to stop her. Well everyone wasn't quite right, she had an ally, unfortunately, someone equally unafraid.

"I will demonstrate my goodwill. Please let me free you, take me to the portraits," Elias begged.

"A wrong move and you are dead," Balthasar answered. Everyone followed them.

Elias stood in front of the portrait, placed a small artifact over it, and in place of the portrait, a door materialized. "You need to cross from the other side. You will have to go back in and come across the same door."

Hermione screamed, "NO! he is tricking you." All the males were in thrall, she could see the glazed eyes, to include Lucius, who just admired her, he honestly thought of her as his child. That was when she remembered Izquiel being able to see her when she was visible, and, at once, settled down, but the damage was done.

"Child where are you, you are my heir. I mean no harm, never to you. Come to me, come, my child, come."

"No, never," she screamed, and at once she was back to her usual self.

"He saw me again. It was Izquiel, he called me. He wanted to know where I was."

Lucius ran to her and held her. Narcissa held her as well.

Narcissa noticed how cold Hermione was, she took her wrapper off and covered her.

Izquiel had seen many of his brother's principals but was unable to determine the location. He roared in anger, "No, she is my child, no husbands, nobody, nobody is good enough for my daughter."

Izquiel decided that she could marry may be in hundreds of years, but not now. Where was she? Had her mother been sheltered by his enemies? He could see a big window, a human dwelling? No, that had never happened. He needed to see his worthless nephew. Unfortunately, his nephew was in a place he couldn't reach because he was too tainted to go thru some portals.

Balthasar knew that even if his brother meant to harm him, Elias couldn't keep him on the Elven in-between. So, he stepped in and came right out. Balthasar felt different. Immediately, he went to the house's door, opened it, and stepped outside. His brothers applauded, thus, they went in and out the portrait as well; and for the first time since the race, they were out. They held each other in jubilation.

Elias was dying to ask about Hermione, she was after all their second cousin, a little less, but his kind didn't care, cousins often married; the only forbidden unions were those between immediate family. He wondered if Balthasar would consider a second and wanted to ask for his son.

They ordered a meal, but Lucius still didn't trust Elias, he worried for Hermione, the child of his heart. He wanted to hide her in one of his islands, in an in-between. Balthasar had said if/when his brothers found someone, he would consider Draco, Lucius was elated. He would watch after their future. Lucius might not be as magical as them, but matter none, he was cunning, he was part human, had strong feelings, and was very intelligent.

Hermione separated from them, she went to talk to Draco, "Did you arrange for the Port-key?" She whispered.

"Uhu."

"Let them go, we will listen, and with the assistance of their plans, we can find my parents. I have the feeling that I will find them."

Draco was looking for time with her. His father had shared Balthasar's words, and they suited him. He could learn to love Hermione.

In a place far away, Izquiel was smiling, maybe he would find her. He had entered her mind and sent a compulsion, after all, they had the same blood. For the first time in his long existence, he felt something akin to happiness. He would make her love him.

He felt something different, a pleasure of a kind he couldn't determine. His mother had been cold and calculating. She drowned any goodness in him. But maybe a spark had remained, hopefully. Others noticed his skin was not so grey. They also noticed that his hair was more gray than black, but said nothing. The spy prepared a message, shot an arrow, and the arrow turned into a bird that flew carrying the message.

Izquiel started making plans. He would take his daughter traveling to all his domains. Would dress her in the finest garments, give her the jewels she chose, whatever she wished. He would also tear up to pieces anyone who ever hurt her. Yes, he would also find out if anyone had ever wronged her, he would right any wrongs, and she would love him.

The idea of one of his dark brethren married to her soured his stomach. They would abuse her, just the thought made him want to kill someone. What if they treated her like a pleasure slave like he had done to her mother?

What if they would take her powerful blood, the powerful mixed blood, just like he had planned to do? The idea sickened him. No, it wouldn't do, he thought. Elias' son was a weakling, but if he had been like his brothers' sons, perhaps. For now, she was his. And then her mother would come, although the need for her had diminished somewhat, not really, only a little.

He wanted to know his daughters' name. "Soon, soon, my child."

It would be sooner than later if Hermione did what she was planning to do.

 **Germany- Dwellers**

Hidden in the forest, they sat guarding the human dwelling. Dwellers could become one with the forest if they weren't injured.

"Did you see your niece?" One of them asked.

"Yes, but only briefly. She is fearless, just like my sister. I am afraid that she will do as she wishes, and we will lose her as well. My mother and father aren't well. Losing my sister was a big blow, but knowing there is a grandchild, a female, makes it worse. They want her safe and to see her. We need to be here day and night."

"There are at least ten of Izquiel's soldiers combing these woods at all times, but we have an advantage, we know that your niece is with the humans." The other answered.

"I think we should enlist the Elven to help. My niece is married to one of the princes. Where could my sister be? Is she alive? I have not given her up."

 **Brothers again**

Izquiel appeared at the cave where he kept his brother. "I have a daughter, and with her, I will rule it, everyone. You see, she is like you, and with your sons gone, everyone will flock to me," he waited, not a blink.

He had an idea, "She could marry one of your sons, and they could rule together." Izquiel liked the idea. He would rule thru his daughter, a way to win.

He heard his brother's voice, "Sure brother of mine, but you have also exiled them. You used my younger son to betray us. Congratulations on your child. May you have more luck than I had. I mean with my son Elias. If she hasn't given herself to the dark, how can she be around you? You know that it is not possible. She is part Elven, right? If so, she will wither and die."

Izquiel heard the words which felt like a knife cutting his insides. Although his brother was right, it hadn't occurred to him. Ironically, the only one who could advise him was his brother, and he was his prisoner. With nothing else said, he left.

 **Thieves in the night.**

Hermione got up. Everyone was tired after planning for hours. They all agreed and were leaving after a short night's rest. Elias was under watch until they were ready to go.

"My love, where are you going?" Balthasar reached for her.

"Just to the bathroom. Go to sleep," Hermione kissed his lips softly, already regretting the pain she would cause.

She Apparated near the Manor, away from the guards. Draco was waiting on his broom. She was not happy to fly, but it was the best way.

One hour later, Balthasar woke up, and she wasn't back. A bad feeling overcame him. Within ten minutes they knew it, she was gone. He knew it, she was going straight into Izquiel's hands, how to find her before someone else did? He was sick worrying and knowing that if she were gone, he would want to die.

Narcissa came down, "Draco left this scroll. His owl just dropped on the bed."

Lucius read it and slumped, "Foolish, foolish pair. I suspect the Dark Lord was a Kneazle compared to your uncle, right?" He asked the brothers.

a/n Draco wants to be the hero. hmm


	12. Going Home

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n soon coming to an end, in here at leaśt. I am still not well. I do what I can.

 **Izquiel's Frozen Heart**

Izquiel wanted his daughter's love, but his brother had told him the truth, his daughter wouldn't survive, not for long, around him. He had a daughter, something so many wished for, but he couldn't be with her. The Elven prized daughters because it was said there was nothing like the love of one, or as gifted as one. And imagine if she had babies, maybe another daughter, raising one to love him. He could see himself loving his grandchild. But it wouldn't be, not if he remained the same.

His brother had the answers. Too bad they were not even friends, however, Izquiel remembered a time when he cared for his little brother. That was before his mother poisoned his mind, and because of it, he would be denied his child. Whereas his child, his beautiful, perfect child, was only fit for a prince, he, the father, a king, was poison to her. For the first time ever, Izquiel felt alone and envied his brother loved by his three nephews.

His people were surprised; after a short while his skin was a lighter grey, and his hair nearly white. His people were dark, but not many looked anything close to him. Once in a while, one of dark elven would defect, but nobody knew why. However, every time before the defector left, the darkness had left them.

Izquiel couldn't stop thinking about his daughter coming to him, but to this place and all the darkness? Someone could hurt her, and the idea was intolerable.

His mother had never touched him, but his father did. He remembered being kissed and loved and wanted by his father, and he wanted to be like his father with his child, and with her babies, one day. With the babies she would have with one of his brother's sons. Only one of them would be suitable, because they would never hurt her, or try to use her blood for other than pleasure.

His child's mother had never bitten him, Dwellers only bit when they experienced great pleasure, but he had to force his attentions on her. He was powerful, but something was missing, his child, someone to care for and to love him back.

He stormed into his brother's prison, "You have to help me. I want my daughter, I need her with me and to care for me as your sons loved you. You are the only one who can help me."

His brother sounded amused, "Dear brother of mine, you cannot make anyone love you, it doesn't work that way. You hurt her mother, she might know that and distrust you. I cannot help you, look at you, you have imprisoned me and my sons. Why should I help you? I tried to be your friend when I was a young child. I followed you like a young dog, my father encouraged me, and your mother tried to kill me. Now, you tried again. I know that you wanted to feed on her blood. Should I help you, so you can kill her?"

"No, no, I might have wanted that, not now, I just want her to be with me." The idea of never be able to do it made something inside hurt. His mother was familiar with the dark arts and had frozen his heart. She wanted to rule thru him. His mother, who had her nightmare kingdom was not someone you would want to be around. What if she wanted to hurt his child? Many thought she was dead, but she wasn't. She lived with her demon lover.

He didn't know, but his heart was no longer frozen, worrying and caring for someone else was a flame melting the coldness away, love usually is.

"There is something you must know, my mother rules a nightmare kingdom, a place of abject horror and misery. I went once, never again. She is one who lives with demons and acts like one. Now I worry, what if she wants to hurt my child? Tell me what I must do? I have one more worry, what if she has spies and already knows?"

"I see, I think you love your child? Do you?" He sounded hopeful. As awful as it seemed, the Elven King had never stopped loving his older brother, their hearts didn't work that way. The idea that his brother could be reclaimed from the dark, as others before him, made his heart soar.

 **Hermione and Draco.**

They just landed in the closest city nearer to the lodge. They glamour their looks, both bought local hats, leather trousers, heavy sweaters, hiking boots, rucksacks, and a couple of hunting knives. Hermione knew how to drive because her parents had insisted she learned. They rented a car, bought some supplies, and drove to the lodge.

"In case the house is being watched, we will pretend to be tourists. You keep your mouth closed and your hand around your wand." Hermione ordered Draco.

"Not a problem, I am sorry that I didn't catch you during the race."Draco tried to sound Hermione.

"Hmm, why? You never approached me. I thought of you and Astoria? What happened?"

"The curse, she wants children, besides she is boring, hot but not too clever. She cannot compare to you, really, who can?" Draco appraised her admiringly.

Hermione laughed and decided this conversation was not a good idea. She was already married and liked her husband, one day she would love him, never mind his brothers. Hence, Hermione had no room in her heart for Draco. It was too bad since she loved Lucius and Narcissa and wanted to be close to them.

"We need to discuss what we will do." Hermione insisted, it was best.

They talked and made plans. Hermione was starting to feel apprehensive. She was already regretting her actions, remembering Balthasar's worry. She had not been fair, what if they were walking into a trap.

 **Traitor**

Izquiel was right worrying, his mother had spies. She already had designs on her grandchild. Not for her blood, it would poison her; she was already part demon, and she had heard the child was of the light,. She wanted it for the bride of a powerful ally. Everyone dreamed of a Dweller. Of course, since the grandchild was Elven, she would wither and die, but not for a while. Long enough to birth a child without equal.

She had sent trackers who could enter the human world, she could never go, all passages were blocked to her. The trackers would be right behind Izquiel's. They could hide inside shadows. Izquiel still had a heart, it angered her. It was her lover's fault, because he was always cuddling and kissing him. Izquiel wasn't fit to rule, she was.

She had seen an image of her son, he was looking more like his father, soon all the years of work would be lost. With the help of the ally, she would take it all. Then she would make sure Izquiel was dead, no great loss.

 **Coming Home**

Hermione saw the lodge and drove up the hill. "Would you let me drive? It looks easy," Draco asked. "But from here we could Apparate right into the Lodge, then we wouldn't be seen."

"No, I thought about that, no magic, easier to trace."

Balthasar, his brothers, Lucius, Narcissa, and a small army were traveling through a passage. They rode horses from the Malfoy stables. They would be there soon.

"Maybe Izquiel won't hurt her. Father said he used to be good to him." Balthasar's brother told him but didn't sound convincing.

Balthasar just nodded. He couldn't even talk. He felt as if he were falling apart, he wouldn't want to live if she were gone. He should have made an enclosure as he had before, but he trusted her. Izquiel would use her and destroy her.

"I am going to wring his neck when we see him If Izquiel has not killed him yet. He is a reckless Black." Lucius harrumphed.

Narcissa looked at him coldly, "Why is it when something is bad, is always attributed to the Back blood? Just don't say anything else."

"Gladly, I am still wringing his neck."

 **Trapped**

Hermione saw her parents' car inside the giant garage, an old stable, with many stalls still intact. She looked inside and saw the luggage. She lost all hope.

At the cave Izquiel was nearly done with his brother, he hardly looked like he had hours before. He would be surprised how much he had changed; he felt different, like the air was warmer, and the colors brighter. He felt a new emotion, hope.

"My brother, we have trouble, your daughter is here, your people have been stunned by what seemed masked riders, they must be part humans, who serve your mother, I think. Try to go, maybe you can pass. Hurry."

"My mother wants her, and I cannot pass thru the portals," Izquiel despaired.

"I can pass, trust me. She is a beauty, my niece. Demons cannot have her. You can try with me. Let's fight together, it is time, let's show your mother that you are our father's son." The Elven king grinned.

The Dwellers waited outside, they saw Hermione going into the garage. They were going in when they saw the cloud of dust. Under the sun, they saw the shining masks and recognized them; they were part demons, but they were not with Izquiel, and there were too many of them. They got the arches ready.

"I will go to warn them, maybe there is time. Start firing in a few seconds," one of Hermione's uncles commanded.

Hermione and Draco had heard the sound, "What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds like many big, big, horses," Draco answered, his wand on his hand, "More like elephants, " Draco grimaced.

"Let's Apparate," Hermione urged.

"Where? We don't know any place." Draco was right, "I think whoever is coming will be able to find us."

Hermione was getting afraid, "Get in the car, it is faster than horses."

"Good idea, like in your actions, moo-byes, " Draco tried to sound upbeat.

Hermione had to smile, Draco was hopeless with Muggle facts and names. "Movies, action movies, let's go."

In her fear, she no longer looked human. Izquiel was able to sense her, but when he saw her anxious face, he despaired. What to do? He knew what.

Hermione tried to get inside the car, but the door wouldn't open for her, nor for Draco. Their wands were not working either. Hermione knew that she had messed up, it sounded like an entire army was coming for them. This was much worse than Voldie. There were no humans around to help, nobody. it was already winter in the thick forest, she remembered from her mother's diary, the place was deserted during the wintertime.`

They heard a voice, "Come here quickly, I hope there is time. Why did you come? I told you not to." The voice was a bit harsh.

Hermione recognized the voice and had no answer. "It sounds like an army." She hoped to be contradicted.

"It is, I can hide, but I think neither of you can. Come, we will try."

Balthasar saw the lodge at the same time they saw the cloud of dust. It didn't bode well. He hoped they could get there fast.

His brother said, "Those are not horses but hell-beasts. What is going on? Let's hurry."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n I want to finish most stories, so there is one more chapter. This story explores the beginning of magical people, and the Malfoy ancestry.

* * *

 **Twists and Turns**

 _last time_

 _They heard a voice, "Come here quickly, I hope there is time. Why did you come? I told you not to."_

 _Hermione recognized the voice and had no answer. "It sounds like an army." She hoped to be contradicted._

 _"_ _It is, I can hide, but neither of you can. Come, we will try."_

 _Balthasar saw the lodge at the same time they saw the cloud of dust. It didn't bode well. He hoped they could get there fast._

 _His brother said, "Those are not horses but hell-beasts. What is going on? Let's hurry._ "

 **Twists and turns**

Izquiel mother's raiders approached with extraordinary speed. From down the hill, Balthasar, Lucius, Narcissa, and the others seemed to be flying on their smaller mounts; a group of seven Dwellers readied their arrows, they never missed. Their poison killed as soon as the arrow nicked the skin. The Dwellers were good but outnumbered by many.

Inside the garage, Hermione's uncle heard a call, Balthasar's kin reached out to the Dwellers, asking them, if they were there, to stay put.

"Stay, you two, don't move." He looked at Hermione, "I am not asking," and pointed his finger to touch Hermione, freezing her, she couldn't move.

The uncle shook his head, his niece was like his baby sister. His sister had been more than attracted to the Dark King. Thus, she played with fire, disobeyed, and took chances. His sister wasn't aware that he knew of her dangerous game; that was then, he was wiser, and he wasn't going to lose his willful niece. Once, he had let his guard down, once was too many times.

"You have no right, I will not hide and get killed; I can fight." Hermione was furious.

"You are wrong, I have every right. I am your elder. Whether you like it or not, I won't let harm come to you. I came to warn you, and you didn't listen. But I am not unreasonable, you can fight if we have to. Now, be quiet; we can neither be seen or heard, but I don't know how long I will be able to keep you hidden."

Hermione growled angrily, he ignored her.

"Let's get in the auto-car, we can take them down, listen." After listening to Draco's idea, the uncle decided that it could work.

Draco was a fan of action movies, he watched them with Lucius on a modified system, Hermione's gift. His mother disliked them, she was never around when they spent hours watching the moving stories.

As per Draco's instructions, he and Hermione pointed the wands, and the uncle grinned. Humans could be smart. They climbed aboard their creation and drove thru the door. Perhaps, he wasn't much wiser.

The Dwellers outside already knew something was happening, but this was a surprise. Most had never seen such a thing. Draco and Hermione had modified car into a pick-up truck/tank-like, with giant tires, and absolutely impervious to arrows, spells, and more, which weighed around a ton. They used every piece of metal in the garage, as to how long it would endure? It was anybody's guess.

Hermione, at the wheel, drove straight in the direction of the coming raiders. The Dwellers started shooting arrows at the same time.

The attacking riders rode beasts twice the size of a horse, but the tank-t4ruck was gigantic. Draco had added flashing lights for effect.

The coming Eleven had to smile when they saw the scary riders starting to turn around, trying to escape the monstrosity coming at them.

The arrows were hitting the targets; nevertheless, the hellish riders changed their minds and decided to attack the auto-car, as Draco called it.

The attackers were in for a surprise. A mighty cannon appeared on the truck's top and started firing heavy balls in rapid succession. The later was Hermione's idea, her dad loved Muggle War movies. Their invention was a combination of powerful magic and imagination. The balls were coated with Dweller's poison, that was the uncle's contribution.

Hermione was a perfect mix of Elven and Dweller, she was no longer camouflaged, all her energies were being used. Her visage was clear to all.

Unfortunately, there was another group of raiders just arriving, Izquiel's mother left nothing to chance.

The Elven warriors were ready, but all worried there were just too many against them.

"Bloody Draco," Lucius growled, " if he doesn't get killed, I will do it. That looks like Draco's inane idea."

"And probably Hermione's," Balthasar observed, but they need more facts. He suspected that Draco liked to be a little reckless, as for his bride, he had no illusions, she was fearless in battle and did whatever was needed, and thought she was invencible.

Balthasar was overcome with fear when he saw how the tide was about to turn. There were too many against them, and his Hermione was at the front, his two hearts stopped beating. He was too far away to help.

There was a sudden silence, and, out thin air, two riders looking like twins materialized. They pointed their hands, and a wind funnel appeared.

The funnel sucked, only, the oncoming raiders, trapping them inside. They were probably dead inside the funnel, which turned solid and see-thru as if they were made out of glass. Next, it started shrinking, and the ones inside got smaller and smaller, into divided clusters.

Hermione, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and the Dwellers were in awe, who could do such a feat? The power required could only belong to a king or two, the Elven reasoned.

The brothers and Elias, who backed up deeply shamed, recognized the Elven King. Narcissa swooned, he was the most beautiful male she had seen in her entire life, or maybe the second, or were they the same, maybe twins?

They all looked, and some wondered, who are they?

The Elven brothers noticed that the one with their father had a few strands of dark hair, and maybe his skin was tinged with a light blue pigment. Otherwise, he was almost a reflection of the King.

The two newcomers, bent to pick up several clear balls from the ground, left after the wind funnel. Later, everyone present could see small figurines trapped inside, not dead or maybe so. They were a tiny replica of the ones that were attacking. Amazingly, during the scrimmage, not one of the dwellers, or the elves had been hurt, but it could have gone another way.

Hermione, Draco, and the uncle willed the auto-car to shrink, and jumped out, along with the uncle. Draco and Hermione expected much praise. But nobody cheered since many were upset with Hermione and Draco, for taking such chances. Hermione and Draco couldn't believe it; as for the uncle, he decided that he wasn't much wiser.

Balthasar wanted to run to her…and spank her; he was more than unhappy with her. But first, he wanted to know why and how his father was here, and who was with him. Whoever that was, his eyes were stuck to Hermione.

Jex, the Elven King, went to his sons. "I thought I would never see you again," he held the three of them while Elias stood behind.

"You, my youngest son, I also love you. It would seem we are coming together, come to me, my son."

All his people went on one knee.

"No, stand, it is not necessary. This is a time of joy." Jex ordered, and Elias agreed full-heartedly.

The other one stayed behind and walked towards Hermione slowly. She looked sideways and was reminded of no...he wasn't, his power and beauty were…wait…she looked at the black hair and was no longer sure.

Izquiel was elated, what he felt he couldn't explain it. He would give his life for her. She was here and not running away. She was her mother, but she was so much more, a part of him shone inside. She was a piece of him not tainted by the dark. In her, he could see his loving father, the one his mother had murdered, and the feeling of having lost his father finally hit him. He was sure that she was the one who did it, even if she lied.

His child was a living proof that he still had parts of his father, and vowed to never lose them again. His father had seen all that was good in him, but he had listened to his mother. When he did it, he was no longer a child, he should have known better.

Draco and other eleven were drunk on her beauty, on whatever the Dwellers were. Dwellers were not like Veelas; they released nothing, the attraction others felt, it was part of their make.

Now, the old forest was silent, the sounds of war, were gone, and the order restored. But all wasn't well, the Dwellers came out the shadows into the light, each one of them ready to kill Izquiel. They knew who he was, without a doubt.

The Dwellers were mostly males but for two. Most who saw them made plans to bid for their favor. No everyone, not Balthasar, nor Izquiel, nor the brothers; they weren't in a hurry. The virtual life suited them. The idea of heartbreak had zero appeal, and who knew, maybe they were already in love, though, they hoped not. They had seen what love did and could wait. As for Narcissa, she was caught on the snare as Lucius.

"Who is he, why?" Jex's sons asked.

Jex didn't answer, his niece's beauty and goodness had a hold of him, someone born to Izquiel, she wouldn't be like this if a piece of Izquiel wasn't pure. Maybe, the daughter was a sent to bring him back.

Everyone was quiet, the uncle had their arches ready; they knew as well, they recognized Izquiel since the first second.

Izquiel stretched, he had to touch her face. Her eyes narrowed, distrusting.

Balthasar whispered, "Father, is he? Never mind, he cannot be."

"Yet, he is," his father, the King, answered.

The winter wonderland was quiet, everyone looked at the ongoing drama.

Hermione was Izquiel's child, no doubt, so all the Dwellers had their arrows pointed at him. Her uncle, who stood by her, hissed but say nothing, however, he held her shoulder in case Izquiel tried to vanish with her. It happened once before.

Izquiel touched her cheek with his knuckle, and when he smiled, Jex rubbed his eyes. It couldn't be, the last time he saw him smiling, Jex was a young child, maybe one decade. He used to be a good brother, the best.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, not moving, she didn't know that Elven daughters usually loved their fathers on sight, normal eleven that was. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, she felt loved. At this gesture of tenderness, Izquiel took a chance, moved and wrapped his arms around her. All were speechless, and some were yearning for the same.

But the surprises weren't over. Izquiel said words nobody had heard from his lips, "I am so sorry. Don't reject me."

Hermione, who was much shorter than him, looked up, "Why are you sorry, and who are you?" She saw his watery eyes and could feel his hands shaking. Hermione suspected and asked in a barely audible voice, "Are you my father, but?" He wasn't the one she had seen before.

He nodded, "I am."

She could hear exclamations from her husband and his brothers asked, "How, what,…"

Elias had recognized him and thought that it couldn't be. But, whoever, was his father's replica, maybe taller, broader, but still so. The last time Elias saw Izquiel, evil clung to him like a second skin. His skin wasn't glowing, it was dull. His lips and coloring were black and gray. This couldn't be him, but it had to be.

Whereas Hermione felt compassion, she wanted to know about her mother and her parents, first. Besides, she wasn't sure, "You don't look like…like, err, when I saw you; you know."

"Don't I?" Izquiel sounded doubtful. He no longer liked to see his reflection since her mother had escaped; she had taken all the light left in him. Nobody knew how much she had hurt him, not they knew that he still could feel.

Jex grinned and made a mirror appeared in front of Izquiel.

Izquiel looked, "How?" He touched his reflection, gingerly, "Is this a trick? I hope not."

He could hear a few chuckles. He was mesmerized, he looked like his father. The face in front of him was as he remembered his father.

He heard Hermione, "Remember my question, the one I saw didn't look, err, like this." She couldn't say, "this nice."

"I feel different, but it must have been me." Izquiel didn't want to lie.

She pushed him if it were him before, she wanted nothing from him.

He sensed her rejection and fell on his knees, the thought of losing his child made him humble, he would beg. The feeling of having her was better than the best wine or winning a battle, nothing compared at seeing that he had fathered such a creature, and he didn't want to lose her. She was his prize, his legacy, she was his eternity.

Now every Elven and Dweller was astonished, Izquiel clung to her legs, "My child, forgive me, I cannot lose you. I never had a child before and didn't know. I was blind."

Lucius knew the feeling, it was the same holding his newborn son, but he thought, _Just you wait until she does something that will make you so angry…he, he,_ and smiled knowingly.

Watching the emotional scene, everyone forgot about Izquiel's people who woke up and headed to complete their mission.

Izquiel felt them and turned quickly raising is hand; and before his people could shoot a single arrow, the riders ran into a wall.

"Leave and go back to a chosen location. You are the less tainted, chosen because you can still cross, so either you give me your allegiance, a new one; or you will be either dead or made a prisoner. I demand a blood oath. You have to the count of 10; and if anyone can tell me who my mother's spy is, you will be amply rewarded."

"No need," one of his generals spoke, "your mother had my young sons. She gave them back and are now in safety. You can kill me if you wish, but I don't want this anymore, riches? For what? My wife left me and took the children; she had her people watching as well. I want to be with them or dead. And I can only have them if I leave you."

The new Izquiel understood him, his children were important, he would consider it, if the General weren't lying.

Only three of the other ten refused an oath, they wanted to be freed . Those three Elven were cousins from a faraway place, and they were with the General; their families had also rejected them, and power had lost their appeal. Seeing their King back, made up their minds. If Izquiel's darkness was gone, they could do the same. They missed their kin and were glad there was a chance.

Jex put his hand to the heads of the four. They were telling the truth. They were marked, if they ever| came back they would be dead, their law was swift.

To the General, he said, "When did you see my mother last?"

"Just a few days ago, she wanted to be ready when you found your child. Forgive me."

Izquiel looked at his brother, Jex nodded.

"Go and hide, best take your family. I have a home in my father's lands, take my people with you, two of my brother's people will accompany you, you go fast. She will seek revenge."

Once they were gone, "Where is my sister," the Dweller asked. His brothers demanded the same.

"I don't know," Izquiel said, "I don't, you might not believe me, but I never saw her again."

"And my parents, where is my mother, and my parents, where are they? They are innocent, where are they? You have to know." Hermione was by him again, tapping on his arm.

Izquiel felt yet another unknown emotion, jealousy. His child loved someone else, a bitter taste. She had been raised by humans that she called parents. "I am your parent, they were caretakers, nothing more," he answered haughtily.

Lucius and Draco cringed and waited for Hermione's reaction. It didn't take long, "They raised me when my mother was hiding. They had to, because you were going to use me as a milk cow for my blood, just like you used her. My mother ran while she was birthing a child. My other mother wrote that she was gravely wounded, nearly dead, and hiding like an injured animal, under furniture," Hermione stopped her angry accusations at seeing the shame on his face. Everyone was listening, and they didn't need to know their private conflicts, so she held her tongue.

"They kept you safe, gave you shelter, and well, and cared for you. The humans must have done right, look at you." Izquiel sounded subdued.

"Yes, they did, they love me and were the best of parents, always. All they did wrong was trusting someone they shouldn't have when I was a child." Hermione nearly said Dumbledore. She wanted to comfort him but realized that it was best not to talk about the past. After all, the Malfoys were there.

Izquiel reached for her hand, and she gladly held him. Unfortunately, all the sorrows experienced during her young life were seen by him. She had opened herself to the past, and he could see it and searched for painful memories.

"Who is the demon, the snake, and the nasty hexe? Who dared to gouge and torture you?" He looked at his brother, and somehow let him see the same. The two kings saw a rapid succession of all her sorrows and tears. They saw her caught by a werewolf, and also saw the torture and the battle. Who allowed children to fight monsters?

Hermione was scared, both brothers screamed, "Where are they? Those who committed an unforgivable crime, they must pay, every one of them. We leave humans alone and have for a long time, but this demands retribution. "

Jex looked scary, no benevolent, a mighty being ready to kill. His people knew how dangerous he could be, so they also readied to go and do his bidding. Whoever has injured her made a big mistake.

"They are long dead, " Hermione made an effort to block them, not to allow them to look at all her memories in rapid succession. She was afraid for the Malfoy family's safety and knew they would die horrible deaths. She wished that Balthasar stood by her, but somehow knew it not to be wise. Could he access her mind, was he close enough?

They Malfoy stood afraid, the sins of the past caught up with them. They didn't see this forthcoming.


	14. The Parents

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N one more chapter and this is it. This story will be deleted by Jan 2020. My sincere thanks to all those who take their time to comment.

* * *

 **The Parents**

"I don't know Izquiel said, "I don't, you might not believe me, but I never saw her again."

"And my parents, where are my mother and my parents, where are they? They are innocent, where are they? You have to know." Hermione was by him again, tapping on his arm.

Izquiel felt yet another unknown emotion, jealousy. His child loved someone else, a bitter taste. She had been raised by humans and called them parents. "I am your parent, they were caretakers, nothing more," he answered haughtily.

Lucius and Draco cringed and waited for Hermione's reaction. It didn't take long, "They took me when my mother was hiding when you were going to use me as a milk cow for my blood like you did her. My mother ran while she was birthing a child. My other mother wrote that she was gravely injured nearly dead and hiding like an injured animal, having me all alone, hiding behind some chairs," Hermione stopped her angry accusations at seeing the shame on his face. Everyone was listening, and they didn't need to know their private conflicts.

"They kept you safe, gave you shelter, and well, they cared for you. The humans must-have, look at you." Izquiel said, his insides ached thinking of his baby nearly lost.

"Yes, they did, they loved me and were the best of parents, always. All they did wrong was trusting someone they shouldn't have when I was a child." Hermione nearly said Dumbledore, but better don't mention names. Although she wanted to comfort him, she realized that it was best not to talk about the past. After all, the Malfoys were there, so this was a dangerous topic.

Izquiel reached for her hand, and she gladly held him. Unfortunately, all the sorrows of her young life were seen by him. She had opened herself to the past, and he could see it. She saw his face changing and his palpable anger.

"Who is the demon, the snake, and the nasty witch? Who dared to gouge and torture you?" He looked at his brother, and somehow let him see the same. They saw a rapid succession of all her sorrows and tears, they saw her caught, the torture and the battle. They wanted to know who allowed children to fight monsters? The air turned heavy, dark, and oppressive.

Hermione was scared when both brothers screamed, "Where are they? They committed an unforgivable crime, they must pay, every one of them. We leave humans alone and have for a long time, but this demands retribution. "

Jex looked scary, no longer benevolent; he was a mighty being ready to kill. This was his niece; hence, it demanded retribution. His people knew how dangerous he could be, so they also readied to go and do his bidding. Injuring her had been a big mistake.

"They are long dead," Hermione made an effort to block them from looking at all her memories, as they were doing in rapid succession, deadly afraid for the Malfoys; she knew they would die horrible deaths. She wished that Balthasar stood by her, but somehow knew that it wasn't wise.

The Malfoys were pale and looked afraid, as they should be.

Balthasar felt her anguish, so did his father, "Father, it was a bad time, many innocent were in the middle. Your descendants, the Malfoys were caught in the net. The descendant's young male was but a child himself."

"Descendants? From Elias?" The King's face changed.

It was downing on Lucius that he was related to the daughter of his heart. He was referred to beings that others thought only legends, imagine that. Kings at that, and he was close to the family. He thought it made sense. He had always thought that his family was special. Alas, too bad nobody could know.

"Yes, Elias descendants, they are part human."

"We have human descendants? We had them and didn't know?"

Narcissa spoke, she had lost years of her face. After Lucius had been healed, she looked compelling and scared. The past was long gone.

"My lord, my sister allowed darkness to take over our home, you see, she embraced evil. During that time, she injured our Lady, but she is now gone, killed during, never mind," she stopped herself from mentioning the war. "We had ridiculous beliefs, it was a time of darkness; she is no longer a threat, she also cursed my husband and son. So you know, my husband loves her."

Lucius completed, "Hermione is my heart's child. I treasure her, even when we argue," he paused, "yes, she likes to do so."

Her uncles laughed, they could imagine.

Izquiel repeated her name, over and over, Her-mi-one. He knew his child's name, a name to be treasured, now he knew it. And, now, the name holder poked his chest. Many cringed, who would dare to stand up to Izquiel, poke him, and still be alive?

Hermione said, "If you hurt anyone who matters to me, you can be sure I will never speak to either of you." She also looked at Jex, "I mean it." Hermione crossed her arms, looking defiant, not afraid of the mighty beings. She went as far as tracing a line with her foot, a sign understood by Draco, who wanted to tell her to stop it. Draco was sweating cold and felt ill. But it didn't surprise him, she had stood up to Voldemort after all.

Balthasar and her uncles grinned, her hair was floating around, she was angry, twirls of magic danced about her. The best of all was to see Izquiel, the Dark King, looking scared that she would tell him to go. A tiny female controlling the mighty King with her words was a sight to see. Many would talk about for years to come. Not a pleasant view for some, they were too scared.

"She won't back down," one of her uncles said, "she is just like her mother. My sister also threw a stick on the ground, daring anyone to cross it, she started it since she could walk; it drove my parents mad; of course, we, my brother and I, used to like seeking such a defiant babe."

Draco dared to speak, "She defied the nastiest of Dark Lords just years ago, an unforgettable sight. There are stories about her everywhere. She was always indomitable." I wished I had not been such an idiot, we all were.

Interlude

In a place far away, a demon lord and his spouse looked at the scene; it was blurred, and they could no see it well; it wasn't getting better, it was fading out. Existing links were breaking down quickly.

The female was beyond angry. "The weakling, look at him begging, on his knees. He must die, but how? He will be lost to us before we can get there. He took our best, the ones who could enter; he took all our acolytes. Sooner or later he will die, "she had to control her mounting fury.

She had to calm herself before continuing, "I knew it, I could see this coming when he refused to kill his nephews or his brother. He said that would be a line he wouldn't cross. He threatened me when his father died, he dared blamed me for it," she paused and shrugged her shoulders "and rightly so. The fool believed me when I denied it. Why? Because he is gullible and weak. I should have known, he was fascinated with the child, my brother, he said."

She raged but suspected that the chances to hurt him were close to null. Soon, she would lose all links to him; it was already happening fast; then, he would be unreachable. He now looked like the lover who sent her away for the insipid beauty. The one she couldn't forget, the one she dreamed about at night. He had been the most beautiful of males, and her son looked exactly like him.

She looked at the demon lord, nearly a monster. If she were able to feel regret, this would be the moment; hence, it was a good thing that she wasn't capable; or she could tell herself that.

 **The Parents-**

Izquiel felt her, his child's mother. Jex has sent him an image.

He went to Jex and held his arm. "Tell her." He pointed at Hermione.

Hermione saw the image, her Granger parents were there as well. She ran to Jex and hugged him, "You saved them. The three of them, thank you. You saved my parents, I miss them so." She hugged him tighter, then tip-toed and kissed his cheek.

Izquiel felt the jealousy, again, she hadn't kissed him once. But he remembered what his brother had told him, "Give her time and win her love," that was it. His heart filled with love, Izquiel understood that he loved his child, and his soul was light with love. It was a good feeling.

Izquiel's mother was trying to find a way to get to Izquiel before it was no longer possible. "Nooo," she screamed, from one moment to the next, he was out of reach, he was forever lost. All links were broken, as to the how, she had no idea.

 **The sleepers-**

Jex asked them to follow him. They all went on foot since it wasn't far. They went thru a portal that was an ancient tree. Jex touched it, and the wood vanished, revealing a small round room.

On a bed of moss, Hermione thought, lay a replica of her. Others thought the same, but Hermione's hair had silver strands, and she was a little taller. Izquiel's heart rejoiced, he was alive again. He had missed her so much. He wished he hadn't been such a nasty fool. He missed her passionate loving before he violated her trust.

Jex moved between the two beds and told the ones lying there, "Awake."

During this entire time, Draco had only understood a few words. Hermione spoke a language unknown to him. She was not who he thought. He felt like apologizing and tell her how sorry he was. He wanted forgiveness for having made her life miserable. Not understanding a word, he felt excluded, and fear that she would soon be gone.

Hermione's mother's name was Diana, named after an alleged goddess, the queen of the hunt. Or something that sounded like it, her brothers kept repeating her name.

Jex was in awe, she was breathtaking, just like her daughter. Diana did something to him.

Draco couldn't stop thinking of how had been a dumb arse. He hoped the brothers would find someone; in any case, he would wait for her. Nobody else would do. Now he understood his father's love for his mother, and he wished he had opened his eyes before when he had a chance.

The firsts to talk were her parents, the Muggles. "What happened, what?"

Hermione willed the human form and went to them.

"Mommy, daddy," she called them. They stood up like nothing had happened. What a celebration, she kissed them, they hugged and kissed again.

Izquiel wanted that, he would work for it. He couldn't hate the humans, without them, his child might not be here.

Then her mom opened her eyes. Diana saw a mirror replica of herself, with maybe a couple minor changes, was this her child?

Diana was perplexed, looking at herself, "My child?" She whispered and saw the people she left her child with. Yes, it was them, they were older.

Diana sat down, her legs were still wobbly. "My baby, my baby," she said, and Hermione ran to her. All saw the love bonds, it was unreal. There was not a dry eye, Izquiel was no exception; he had not cried since his father had died, but his tears were of happiness.

Hermione sat by her, and they held; they stayed just holding. Her mother caressed Hermione's hair while they held. Everyone felt privileged to see this encounter.

Then she saw her brothers who ran to her; each picked her up to hug her, they were twice her size. The others like her bowed to her. Hermione gathered that her mother was someone special.

Diana first saw Izquiel, he looks...but no, it cannot be him, she thought. The other one she saw was the Elven King. Then she noticed all the Elven around her.

She looked at Izquiel, another king? His eyes were hungry for her, he set her heart aflutter. What was happening was that Izquiel, could it be?

Diana had a dark secret, Izquiel gave her pleasure most always, and she had to battle herself not to show it. She allowed herself to be caught, playing with fire. Ever since Diana saw him, she wanted to be with him. She had to fight herself not to bite him when they were together. She was afraid that she was his partner and knew that she probably loved him. Besides, female Dwellers couldn't conceive unless they cared for the male, and then there was the other. Her family would soon find out, they likely suspected. Maybe they thought she had been forced, hardly. She had been willing enough.

The room was aware of the longing looks exchanged, Izquiel wanted to hold her, to be forgiven.

Balthasar broke the mood. We need to get out of here before his mother," he pointed at his uncle, "finds us."

Izquiel agreed, "Let's go, right now, my mother will find a way to find me." He wanted to go to her place and destroy her. Later, he would do it. He would rather die than let his mother hurt his child. He wished that he had destroyed her, as was his right when she killed his father. But he had chosen to believe her, a great mistake. Now he knew otherwise.

Jex was having problems breathing; Diana called to him. It made sense; brothers many times loved the same female. Only a few found love more than once, so he was fortunate. He'd never shared minds; he had heard that the experience was heady. He wanted to talk to Izquiel. He thought that if his brother could be saved, and his son Elias was returned, all was well. His father believed all had a reason in the wheel of life.

Hermione noticed her parents looked sad and didn't know whether to go to her parents or to her mother. But she saw the loneliness in Izquiel, he had no one. She moved to him and offered her hand. Her mother took her other hand. Izquiel felt grateful that his child was forgiving, that she was giving him a chance.

Balthasar knew he was the luckiest of his kind, ever. All those years looking at her and hoping. Now he knew that he was right on his choice. His wife had been a catalyst, though he wished that she would stop being reckless. He worried about Izquiel and the mother's reaction, whenever they found out their child was married.

Her uncle said, "We all go to our home, but you will have no sight until you get there. You cannot see until you have been judged fit. It will happen upon your arrival."

They walked, all followed a light. Almost everyone was blinded, temporarily, not entirely, the group walked inside a wall of fog, all they could see were each other, and the guiding light.

Hermione looked around, realizing they were in another place. It all looked alien, and it didn't. It felt like a homecoming. Izquiel's hand was warm and firm, she smiled when he pressed her hand to his heart and sighed. Her mother also saw the gesture and smiled wistfully.

The fog dissipated, they had arrived, Draco looked at the sky. It was different, three small suns.

"Where are we?"Draco asked.

"Here," someone answered. The group was in a city made of giant trees.


	15. Epilogue

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N Due to the lack of interest, this story is concluded for now. It is at a good point. It will be deleted by Jan 2020

* * *

 **Short Epilogue**

While a big double wedding was planned, Balthasar and Hermione had zero time alone. During the days that followed, much of the time was spent on celebrations, meetings, and training.

Their concern about other enemies was real. The Elven and the Malfoy believed that if Hermione stayed in certain places, such as the Magical world, the Elven far realms, or with Diana's people, she would be relatively safe.

"If we go back to Malfoy Manor, Hermione could come and go as she pleases. Diana made a good choice leaving her with her human parents; she has learned much." Balthasar offered. He knew that Hermione would be heartbroken to leave it all behind.

The Grangers had been granted a longer life, and looked as they were at the time when they took Diana into their home; now, her parents weren't sure they ever wanted to go back. They had stepped into a fairy tale and would be glad to stay wherever, as long as they were near their child because Hermione was theirs.

Izquiel knew that they were safe, for now, but not having any idea of his mother's quandary, he was reluctant. "I want to be wherever my child wants to be. She will be with child soon enough; traditionally, she and her husband would live with me, but I am never going back, and I want to be by her. Diana wants the same. We can be in my brother's kingdom, which now has an open portal. Allowing my daughter to live her life a little longer. Lucius has good ideas, as he says nobody has to know much."

Hermione nodded, she missed her life and had dreams of changing the Magical World. But she wanted her mother and her family to be near them. "It is a good idea, but if I learned anything is that evil never rests. As long as my father..." she looked at Izquiel, who looked stunt, she had never called him father before. Hermione felt his joy, and continued with a big grin, she stretched her arm and took his hand, a gesture duly noted by many.

She realized that she had stopped in mid-sentence, "So, as I was saying, as long as my father's mother is out there, there will be a danger, always. She doesn't seem like one to give up. I also have learned that we cannot let fear control our lives. Although I am not afraid to fight, I will not risk my life unnecessarily. I say that as long as it is possible, I will like to continue my life. We can divide our time between here and where I stay. My Granger parents have a big place, we can make it safe. Or we can enlarge where I live at the Malfoy."

After much discussion, it was agreed. Hermione wasn't as reckless as her husband thought, "When I have children, we can talk again. Of course, if I cannot keep my human cover, we will live here until the danger source is eliminated. Those are my ideas, but I am not on this alone."

Draco, who listened, breathed easier. As long as she didn't go away, there would be a chance. He had noticed that one of the brothers seemed to be taken with one of the beauties, there would be one less to worry about. Though the other brother was still following Hermione.

There were several pairings, Diana's brothers were always around one of the Elven commanders; she was beautiful and much taller than their females. After seeing how Hermione had turned out, they were willing to try.

Both races had poly-families since there were more males, Hermione was learning that. She would give it time; Wym, Balthasar's older brother, was always around them, and then there was Draco. "My child, you are too young, don't make any decisions, we need time to know each other," Diana had told her. Hermione had her own ideas, but she nodded.

Mother and daughter were always together; they were the best of friends. Diana showed Hermione around, spending much of their time training. It was essential since every dweller was a warrior, an expert archer, and a knife thrower. They made many lethal poisons, each targeted to a specific enemy, and Hermione needed to learn its uses. Thus, Hermione agreed, there was time.

She studied their history and their origin, the Dwellers were also called the fallen ones, nobody was confident of the name origin. Ancient texts, thousands of years old, showed them with wings and small horns, if they had them once, there was no trace. She was taught to blend with the forest and to use their powers. She also trained with Izquiel and his brother and nephews, she was learning much, as was expected of her.

The two Malfoy wizards joined the Elven training, they were adept and learned fast. Their magic had grown stronger, discovering that wands only enhanced their natural talents, lying dormant since Elias time. Narcissa learned archery, which she enjoyed. All was falling into place.

Izquiel was always wherever she was. Hermione was also learning from him. They, Hermione and Izquiel, made plans to go to many places, and Jex would often make plans with them. The brothers who had grown incredibly close, they now were nearly a replica of each other.

Dweller and Elven females admired them from afar, but it was common knowledge that neither liked anyone else but Diana; their eyes never stray from her. Such a powerful allegiance would keep many enemies at bay, her family knew it. Still, Diana only had time for her child, for now.

As for Balthasar, he never left Hermione, always close by. Although he knew to keep his distance, he wanted her badly.

So it was, after the homecoming and wedding celebrations that went on for days, things seemed to go back to normal, at least on the surface. The group stayed for several weeks. The humans, the Malfoy, and the Granger were not anxious to leave, they were in a dream world, and happy to stay for as long as necessary.

When they went back to the dower house, and then to the now heavily guarded Granger's home, Hermione readied to go back to work. They found out that they had been gone, but a couple of days, time ran differently.

Balthasar was staying away from Hermione since Izquiel, and her mother made it impossible. They were watchdogs and wanted their child for a while. There would be hundreds of years ahead.

The weddings were for the others to celebrate, it would seem. Diana slept in the room with her daughter. Jex had told Balthasar to be patient, "Son, sooner or later Izquiel will be back with Diana, right now neither parent wants to let her go. Be glad that you didn't lose her, they didn't invoke old laws saying she wasn't of age, although I am certain our Hermione wouldn't tolerate such a decision." Jex didn't add that he was waiting for that day, then he would have a chance at Diana; thus far, he had felt every time that Izquiel touched Diana's hands. That was as far as they have gone since everything was very new.

Hermione decided to work less, only a few days a week. When asked about her wedding ring and what happened during the race, "Leave it to Lucius, it was all planned for effect. I have been seeing Lucius' cousin Bal, on and off, and we married last weekend. Oh, here he comes with his uncle."

She introduced Bal, who looked to be a Malfoy; he was overdressed like Lucius and had the same royal bearing. He held Hermione by her waist, possessively, stating his claim. His androgynous beauty attracted just about everyone, but his eyes never left his wife. He spent most of his day helping around Hermione's office.

His uncle was much of the same, his name was Izquiel. Hermione announced that Izquiel would be her assistant. Izquiel never smiled, and most were afraid of him, giving him a wide berth. When Harry came around to 'investigate,' he met Izquiel, who recognized him. Harry could see the power around Izquiel, he was one scary individual. Harry suspected that he was related to Hermione, he had heard that nobody went past Izquiel when they came to see her.

"Ah, you are Harry, a pleasure to meet you. Sadly, you didn't see who she was until it was too late. You made your choice, now, you need to let her be. She doesn't need rescuing, leave her alone. Maybe one day, she will tell you more. But for now, be advised I am around to make sure that she is happy."

Harry understood, he was satisfied with his life, but regret was always present. The sorrow of loss opportunities made him sad. He was unhappy that he had let life come between Hermione and him; hence, it was difficult leaving her alone. Nonetheless, he heard Izquiel's warning, if anyone dared to upset Hermione, there would be a high price to pay, and Harry wasn't excluded.

Lucius, who had now healed thanks to an alleged Muggle treatment, came by daily. He was changed, as to how changed, many said that he was worse than ever; he was called King Lucius behind his back. He set an office with Draco but stayed at Hermione's most of the time. He had told anyone who asked, "Hermione is the daughter of my heart, I am around to make sure nothing happens to her."

Life was coming to a close circle, and all was well for now. As for the next, time would tell.

The end (?)

a/n Thanks to those who took a time to review


End file.
